Another Story of Lily and James
by xxitsallaboutthepinkxx
Summary: What made Lily give James a second chance in 7th year? Here's my version of it. Plenty of L&J fluff to make it come out you're nose. REAL CHAPTER 16 UP!
1. Suprises for Lily

Hello! Welcome to my story! Since HBP came out, like everywhere I go, all of the Lily and James fics have stopped posting. I'm sorry if this isn't true some readers, but for some places like mugglenet fanfiction, have decided to give a tribute to HBP and not post for a few days after the book comes out. Under my desperate need for new fanfiction, I have decided to write my own. Please read, Review, and enjoy!

Disclaimer: I am J.K. Rowling and am rich beyond reason. Now those of you who believed that, I believe the word Gullible is written on your ceiling. Besides, if I were JKR, would I really be posting on here? No, I would be writing book 7! Oh, all that you do not recognize, I do own, thank you.

Summery: Upon the start of James and Lily's 7th year at Hogwarts, Lily gets a very big surprise. What will James have to do to prove to Lily that he's changed for good? Your usual Lily and James fic, I know, boring. But, hey, it could be good right? Come in and find out!

Chapter 1- A Big Surprise for Lily

It's about 10:45 and we find a 17 year old boy by the name of James Potter pacing up and down a very luxurious compartment with very nice benches and just about every wizard candy and food you can think of. The reason? To his and his friends' great surprise James Potter was made Head Boy and he was in the Heads' compartment on the school train, the Hogwarts Express.

_"What if she still thinks I'm a prat?"_

_"Of course she's going to think that I'm still a prat, she'll probably think that I paid for the Head Boy badge."_

_"Well all I have to do is just-what did Remus say? Oh, that's right, not ask her out and stop ruffling my hair. How am I going to do that? She makes me nervous."_

_"Well just chill out, then you won't have that problem will you?"_

_"How can I? Every time I'm around her I feel I need to impress her."_

_"Well clearly trying to impress her isn't working."_

_"What else can I do? I don't think I just like her anymore. I think I love her."_

_"Be that as it may be, this year is your final chance, if you miss this year, you may never be able to see her again"_

_"I didn't think about that before. What am I going to do with out her?"_

_"That's my point. You have to get her this year or that's it." _

_"Show her that you aren't just some player. Don't go out with anyone for the first 2 months. Don't ask her out, what ever you do. Try not to ruffle your hair. Most importantly, don't curse Snape."_

_"WHAT?"_

_"You know what I said. Don't curse Snape."_

_"How the bloody hell am I going to do that?"_

_"Self-control, it's not like you could anyway with your position as Head Boy." _

_"I didn't think about that."_

_"Of course you didn't. Oh when she gets here, make sure you call her Lily. But for the time being, call her Evans until you get her to agree to call each other by your first names which you will ask her after the meeting."_

Suddenly the compartment door opened and who else but Lily Evans and her long red hair stepped into the compartment.

"Potter, what are you doing here?"

"Oh, hello Evans, have a nice summer?"

"You didn't answer my question. What are you doing here?"

"I'm Head Boy. But never mind that now, we have to get the final details in order because the meeting starts in 10 minutes."

Lily was surprised how well James was taking his new responsibility. "Fine, we'll get the details in order and then after that we can get down to how you got the Head Boy badge."

"Alright, I have never been to a prefect meeting in my life and now I have to conduct one so I need you to explain to me what we need to do. I got what Remus told me about that we have to assign a prefect or two to patrol the train, and I was thinking if we don't have any volunteers that maybe we should do it, I mean it certainly wouldn't be right if we just took people away from their friends just to patrol the train, I mean they already might have plains. He also told me that they can deduct house points and then our letter told me that I could add a few points to a house if I saw a student do something of good character in the corridor and the teachers didn't see it. I was also told that we can assign detentions and now the only thing that I don't know is about the meetings"

"Potter your rambling."

James blushed.

"But what Remus told you was all correct. That's a good idea to patrol the train ourselves. It will give us a chance to talk on how you go that badge and how you seemed to know that I was Head Girl."

"Alright, but lets just ask just in case." James said.

"You know I think that's a good idea. To think, I'm agreeing with you Potter. What would the school say if they knew about that?" And they both let out a laugh.

About 5 minutes later, the train gave a jolt and started to move.

"I guess we better be getting ready then." Lily spoke. "I'm not sure if Remus told you, but there are two compartments that we need to go to. They're right next door so I guess we should go in there then."

"Yeah," said James, "guess we should." And the two left the compartment together.

"Hello everyone, as some of you may know my name is Lily Evans and I am this year's Head Girl." Lily said.

"And I am James Potter, I was not a prefect, but I am this year's Head Boy." James said getting some giggles from some of the girls.

"As all returning prefects know you are to patrol the corridors at night, we will get a schedule out to you by your head of house. Usually we have a meeting once a month, but on occasion we will call a prefects meeting twice a month. Here are your passwords to your common rooms" said Lily handing a strip of parchment to everyone, "and the password to the prefects' bath is Gillywater. I don't want to sound like a teacher or anything, but now that you are a prefect you need to set an example for your other students. Potter, would you like to add anything?"

"Um…not really, but would anyone like to patrol the corridor here on the train?" James asked awkwardly. When no response but a few giggles from a few girls came, he said "If Evans has nothing else to say, then we are dismissed."

After the meeting in the second compartment, everyone heading to another compartment left, Lily and James started walking up and down the corridor and started chatting casually. "You did very well back there Potter." Lily said hoping this wouldn't trigger his previously large head.

"Thank You, Evans." James said. "Can I ask you a question?"

Lily afraid what the question would be, but decided before getting mad, she would let him as. "Sure, I guess"

"I figured that since we will be working together we should be friends, or if not friends, at least on a first name basis. What do you say, I know I've been a prat in the past, but can we be friends?"

Lily stunned because the question, Will you go out with me didn't come out of his mouth stuttered, "S-sure, we can be friends."

James smiled and said "I'm glad Lily."

Lily amazed at a feeling inside of her said, "The feeling's mutual James"

James and Lily kept looking at each other when a familiar voice said behind them, "Well I'd never think I'd see the day where you to would have a civil conversation."

"Go away Sirius." James said.

"No thanks, I don't feel like it." Sirius said grinning, "Besides, Lily Evans and James Potter are getting along and addressing each other by their first names. Who wouldn't want to witness that!"

"Don't you have Katie to be getting to Sirius?" James asked in desperate need for Sirius to leave so he could be alone with Lily.

"Was that her name? Then I guess I better be getting to her then. See you at the feast." Sirius said and walked off.

"I have no words for him." Lily said after a moment of silence.

"Nor do I, and he's my best friend. He lives with my family you see, he's had a bit of trouble with his family."

"I figured, the way Regulas treats him, and he's in Gryffindor and not Slytheren like the rest of the Black family."

"Yeah, please don't mention that though, he's a little sensitive about that."

"Alright, my lips are sealed."

"Thanks." James said and smiled.

"Lily!" A voice called out from a compartment.

"James, that's my friends, I think as long as nobody causes any trouble, I think we can stop now."

"Sure, that sounds fine. See you around Lily."

"Bye James"

"Lily what was that all about?" asked Amanda curiously.

"Nothing" Lily said thinking about James.

"It had to be more then nothing" said Zoë the one in the group that was the most boy-crazy of all, "you're happy and smiling and were just patrolling the corridor with the one and only James Potter who we all know likes you."

"It really is nothing." Lily said.

"Sure, last time I checked you hated James, now you were talking like good friends, and from what I saw a little flirting." Lizzy said with a finalizing tone.

"Well you mine as well know that James is Head Boy, so we just decided that we might as well be friends if we were going to work together all this year, and share a common room."

"You've shared a common room with him for 6 years already, that's no big deal." Said Zoë

"Not just the two of us." Lily pointed out. "Head students get their own dormitories and share a common room for the two of them."

"Well that's a point, but has your hatred changed?"

Lily blushed, "Yes"

"Lily your blushing" said Lizzy who was the quietest of them all.

"It's just my red hair." Lily said. "James changed over the summer, at least he seemed that way. Now he could be a good friend."

"That's James for you." Amanda said who practically grew up with James, being his cousin.

"Really?" Lizzy asked pressing for answers.

"Yes," said Amanda, "what Lily needed was to see James with out his friends and schoolmates. They make him feel pressured."

"And how exactly did you find this out?" asked Lizzy again.

"Duh, I practically grew up with him, _and_ I see him at all family events. Let me tell you, he really likes you, Lily. I find it cute to see him all concerned over you during breaks. Especially with Voldemort at power, attacking muggle and muggle-born homes."

Nobody noticed Lily's reaction to these words, however, because all of a sudden there was a bang outside in the corridor.

Lily rolled her eyes and said, "I'll be right back."

To Lily's surprise, James already had a handle on the situation.

"Hi Lily," He said, "You can go back to your friends, don't worry it was just a few fireworks set off by a 6th year."

"Alright," Lily said hesitantly. "If you're sure there won't be any more trouble." She didn't know why, but she was hoping he asked her to stay.

"Actually," James said after she turned around, "would you mind if we patrolled the train. At least for a little bit so we know nothing else will go off."

Lily smiled slightly, although she had her stomach doing flip-flops. "Sure, just a second, I have to tell my friends where I'm going."

"Of course" James said with a shy smile.

"Hey, I'm going to patrol the corridor with James, a 6th year decided they were going to set off some fireworks so I think it's best if we patrol the corridor for at least a little bit, I'll come back in here after we're done." Lily said sticking her head into the doorway compartment she had just walked out of.

"Well it seems to me that our dear Lily just my seem excited about this little stroll with our new Head Boy." Said Zoë teasingly to her friend.

"You wish" Lily said, although inside, she didn't know if that was exactly true.

"_I can't like James, I just can't. I mean we just became friends today."_

"_But you do" _

"_No I don't. Remember last year? He was a huge prat, who says he's not just trying to make a first day impression"_

"_Because you can just feel it, this isn't the James that kept trying to impress you. Something happened this summer, something big."_

"_You're just making excuses. I don't like him. I mean how don't I know that he's just faking it?"_

"_Because of what Amanda said, she's known him his whole life, she knows the true James. The James you saw today."_

"_But I still don't like him and he doesn't like me."_

"_Oh really?" an amused voice in her head asked, " You may be in denial but there still is a spark between you and him, he really likes you, if not loves you"_

"Lily?" James asked shaking her out of her thoughts and into reality.

"I'm sorry?"

"I just asked you if you were hungry. We haven't eaten all afternoon and the trolley has pasted everyone already."

"No, not really, my mum made me a big breakfast and we ate really late. I'd just finished eating when we left for the train and the station's about 5 minutes from my house. Thanks for asking though."

"No problem. Alright, I think we can go back to our compartments now. I think that now everyone has seen that we still care if they behave there won't be any more fireworks or dung bombs or anything like that."

"Yeah I agree. I'll see you around James. This was nice."

"It was wasn't it?" James said with the same shy smile from before.

"Have a nice time snogging James?" Amanda asked innocently.

"I did not snog James." Lily said defensively.

"Maybe you didn't but you can't deny you enjoyed you self." Zoë said.

"Maybe I did, maybe I didn't, but I'm starving and didn't realize it until now. I'm going to get some food from the Heads' compartment."

"Can you bring us some back?" asked Lizzy. "I wasn't hungry when the trolley came but I am now."

"I was going to anyway." Lily said in response and left the compartment.

"She likes him." Amanda said.

"No kidding. Too bad she's too deep in denial to realize it." Zoë said.

"Oh, she knows." Lizzy said. "She just doesn't want to let anyone else know."

Lily entered the Head's compartment expecting it to be empty, but to her surprise she saw James. What was most unusual about this was that James was alone. She expected him to be with Sirius, Peter, and Remus. But no, here was James alone, crying silently to himself.

"James?" Lily asked gently. "Are you alright?"

"What?" Asked James looking up, "Oh Lily! I didn't see you there." James said turning away to wipe his eyes hoping Lily didn't see the tears.

"James, something's wrong. I can tell."

"It's nothing Lily. You can't tell anyone what you just saw."

Lily startled, and took a minute to say, "James, I don't care if you threaten me not to tell. If you don't want me to tell I won't. I just want to know what's wrong."

James took a second to think and said, "Alright, you mine as well share this with your friends, but just the ones from Gryffindor, I don't want this to be publicized more then it already has. I'm not sure if you read the daily prophet this summer, but at my house, there was an attack."

Lily was stunned. "Oh, James I'm so sorry! What happened?"

James continued. "Well I was away taking my apperation test at the time and my parents were at work. Well, I'm not sure if you know that I have-had" James corrected, "a sister. She was 11 years old and was going to attend Hogwarts this year, but-" here James broke off as if his voice failed him. "But-" he continued, a few days after she got her letter, some death eaters arrived at our manor looking for my mother and father, who are both high ranked aurors. Soon after arriving at the manor they saw that no one was home, they didn't see my sister. Before she could get into the living room, where we keep our floo powder, they saw her. They realized that if they held her hostage they could get my parents to come after her, but after a long struggle, they realized that they wouldn't be able to stun her or anything. So they sent the killing curse at her." At this point, James could talk no longer and burst into a fresh set of tears.

All Lily could do for the first minute or so was to gasp in surprise. When she finally found her voice again she said. "Oh my gosh James, I'm so sorry. Do you want me to stay with you? Or do you want someone else in here, like Amanda or Sirius?"

"No, no thanks Lily" As she gave him a hug and held on to him tightly. "I'll be ok here thanks."

"If you're sure" Lily said hesitantly. "If you need me, you know where I am. If you don't want to face anyone use my owl."

"Thanks Lily." James said weakly.

"It's no trouble at all. Just hang in there James." Lily said with a look of sadness in her eyes as she got some food and left.

"Lily where have you been?" Lizzy asked as soon as she step inside the compartment.

"James was telling me about his summer." Said Lily meeting Amanda's eye, she understood what this statement meant like Lily knew she would.

After they all ate Lily said, I'm going to go change into my robes, Amanda would you like to change first with me?"

Amanda recognizing the tone in her voice said, "Sure, let me get my robes."

Out in the hall Lily started to talk first. "Amanda, why didn't you tell me? Or Lizzy or Zoë for that matter? It didn't sound like you were going to tell any of us." Lily said, not in a scolding tone, but more of a gentle tone sympathizing her.

"Well I knew if I told anyone they would treat me differently, and that's not how I want to be treated. I mean everyone seems like they are being attacked by Voldemort and his Death Eaters, why should I be any more special then the rest." Amanda explained. "I mean if the subject came up, I would tell you all, but she was my cousin, and even though it was a great loss, some people are loosing siblings and parents everyday. And that, is more important to everyone. Besides, haven't you noticed that James is the type of person that doesn't like to show his weakness? If I had told you, you would want to treat him differently and that would make him start to remember and cry."

"Oh, hun, I'm so sorry, I really didn't mean to make it a big deal. I don't know what I would do if my family was attacked, I'm scared, now that he's getting more and more muggle and muggle-born houses."

"Me too Lils, me too." Amanda said before both of them stepped into a stall to change.

(A/N: That's chapter one for you! I'm posting as I'm writing so I'm not sure how long until I post again. But since it's summer holiday I should be posting a lot. So look out for it! Read and review please! Oh, this is done with out a betta reader so don't blame the bad parts on them because they don't exist. 3 your author)


	2. Back At Hogwarts

Here's chapter 2! I'm not sure when chapter 3 will be up, but I had total writer's block while writing this chapter, so if you don't like it, then I'm sorry. But you're going to have to deal with it. Thanks for all of your reviews (the four of them) the responses are down below

3 your author

Disclaimer: Well I was talking to J.K. Rowling the other day and she told me that I could have the world of Harry Potter…..do you really think that would happen?

Chapter 2- Back at Hogwarts

It was now 7 o'clock at night and the train pulled to a complete stop at Hogwarts Station. Hundreds of teenagers stepped off and one by one got into horseless carriages. Lily, James, Amanda, Zoë, Lizzy, Sirius, Remus and Peter, got in the first carriage that was the Heads' carriage, and unlike the other carriages that were lined up, as soon as everyone was in the carriage, it set off towards the school to be there before the other students arrived.

After everyone in the heads carriage got to the school, they waited to get the rush of students getting out of their carriages, which by the time they were settled, were already arriving. After stopping Peeves from pelting chalk at the rest of the students, Lily and James finally joined their friends at the Gryffindor table.

The sorting began as soon as the group of small first years came into the hall. As Professor McGonagall went down the list and got closer to the P's something was happening to James. No one but Lily saw, but as she got to the L's, he started to tremble. As she got to the N's a tear escaped his eye, and Lily rubbed his arm under the table, when she got to the P's he was sobbing silently. But by the end of the sorting, he was still shaken up, but fine. Looking around, she noticed that James wasn't the only one shaken up. For the first time ever she saw Sirius with tears running down his face. But, what struck her most was when she looked at Amanda, like James, she too looked like she had been crying.

After the feast, Professor Dumbledore stood up. "As many of you know there is an evil wizard at large that goes by the name of Voldemort." People around the room flinched and gasped at the name, "I ask of you to be careful. You must not wander the corridors at night and in Hogsmede, always travel with at lest another person, if not, in a large group. Our caretaker Mr. Filch will be checking all incoming and out going mail with security detectors. In these dark times, we must unite with each other and not judge people by their blood, but by their personality. This year there have been many rumors that the school is not safe, but I assure you that while here at Hogwarts, you can not be any safer. I would like our new Head Boy and Girl to meet me at the front table when everyone leaves.

Dumbledore sat back down and there was a deafening sound of benches sliding back and everyone started to get up. Lily and James headed up to the Staff Table and in front of Dumbledore.

"Yes Professor?" James asked.

"Good Evening James and Lily. As you know you are the head students this school year, and you need to patrol the hallways." They nodded, "I don't want you to be frightened, because you are safe here, but you will be patrolling the corridors this year side by side and very often. While the prefects will be patrolling the corridors only about once a month, the pair of you will be patrolling almost every other day. Closer to the Easter holidays, this time will become less extensive and you will have time to study for your N.E.W.T.'s. But on to the tasks you don't know about. This year, to distract students from the dark times around them, we are having a Christmas Ball. The staff and I have decided that it will be for 4th years and up, but if invited by an older student, younger students will be able to attend. It will be on Christmas Day, letting all students with Ministry parties attending them. I will book the band for that evening, and am leaving the two of you in charge of the decorations. Your dorms and common room is located on the 5th floor and the entrance hole is of a statue of Godric Gryffindor. The password is sherbet lemon. You may change that if you'd like. Although," The professor said with a twinkle in its eye, "it will recognize you and in time you will not need a password. But if that is all, I think it is time to retire to bed. If either of you ever need me, head duties or not, I like Chocolate Frogs. Good Night."

James and Lily started out of the Great Hall. "Well I think that went well." James said.

Lily answered in a fazed voiced, "Yes, it did."

"Lily, are you alright?" James asked in a concerned tone.

Lily hesitated for a moment, "I don't know James. I mean, are we really safe here? Dumbledore made it seem like we shouldn't panic, but he was talking to us through most of his talk that we should be worried here."

"I'm not worried. Dumbledore is the only wizard that Voldemort fears. As long as Dumbledore is our headmaster, we are safer here then a safe at Gringotts."

"You think so?" Lily asked.

"I know so. From the moment Voldemort came to power, my parents always told me that the safest place I could be was at Hogwarts and my dad's a first class auror. The best of the best. Right up there with Alastor Moody." At this the pair reached the Statue of Godric Gryffindor.

"Sherbet Lemon" Lily said.

"What is that anyway?" James asked curiously to Lily as the pair stepped into a common room that was not unlike the one in Gryffindor Tower.

Lily laughed, "It's a muggle treat actually. It's this small muggle candy that you suck on and it's shaped like a lemon. It's covered in sugar, but under the sugar is a sweet lemon flavored candy."

James looked amazed. "Remind me to try one sometime alright?"

Lily laughed at his amazement. "Sure thing James, sure thing." As she closed her dormitory door, only to open it seconds later."

"James," she said in amazement, "did you see your room?"

"No, I was just going to look at it." James replied opening the door to his own room, he too amazed at what he saw, (A/N: Why do all the fanfics with Lily and James head students have and amazing dorm?)

Lily looked at the walls and noticed something that she hadn't before, in all but one rectangular box, and the door ways of course, were covered in books. "James, do you know what that rectangular box is for? She said pointing to the space that looked not unlike a voting stand. (for all the Americans out there that have ever seen the things that you vote at, you know what I mean.)

"Oh," James said with ease due to the fact that he had his own in his library at home. " that is a search box. All you have to do, is say the name of the book, or the topic that you need and books of that title or topic will appear in that box" James walked over to the box. "Like this," he said, "Goblin rebellion of 1434" he said into the box. Right away three or four books appeared right in the space. It's like a card cattalaige in the muggle world. Except it gets the book for you."

"Card Catalogue?" Asked Lily.

"Yeah, that thing."

"How do you get the books back?" Lily asked, although being in the wizarding world, she was still learning.

"Just tap the books with your wand" he said simply, doing so to the books in the box and they disappeared.

"As much as I want to know more about what seems like our personal library that's bigger then the school's library, I think it's time to go to bed. I for one am exhausted."

"Me too. Good Night Lily."

"Good Night James."

And the Two went off to bed, and lived happily ever after. Until the next chapter of course.

A/N: Well that's chapter 2 for you! I hope you enjoyed it! Now on to the reviews:

LadyoftheCelticLand –yeah it is…you will just have to wait and see.

Arezal- Thanks! I have no idea on my schedule for updating. But I will update when I get the chance.

Logalog5- Thanks! I will.

GoldenPhoenix- Yeah, well sort of, I had to get them to become friends at like the first chapter, otherwise the story wouldn't work. But remember, some things aren't always what they seem to be.


	3. Planing and Patrolling

A/N: Hello! I hope I didn't lose any readers, but I hope I got some. Let's show it for your author to review for me please? Well thank you for my reviews so far, I must say. I've enjoyed every last one. I might not get a chance to update soon because as I'm starting high school (British readers, that would be year 4 in the Upper school) and am taking Algebra chokes and dies and now you don't get a chapter Just Kidding, I HATE ALGEBRA! I'm sorry if you're one of those, sorry, Math Geeks, don't feel bad…my teacher called me the same thing because I'm in the advanced maths class. I am advanced for my age, well here at least, and I'm just a tad behind the rest of the class, so I have to review. I must say that right now, starting to write chapter 3, I have no idea what I am going to do with it. So, this might just turn out to be a bunny fluff chapter, or it might be a turning point filled with tons of drama. Don't forget, if you review, you get a personal response at the bottom of the next chapter. Read, Review, and enjoy. 3 your author

Disclaimer: Me: Hello James!

James: Hello!

Me: I have a question.

James: Yes?

Me: Can you and Lily not die? Please?

James: I'm sorry, that's not up to you. That's up to J.K. Rowling. Everything, but the plot and the charters that people don't recognize from the books is hers.

Me: Alright

I know it was so bad! But I'm so tired!

Chapter 3- Planning and Patrolling

The first week of classes flew by for the group of 7th year Gryffindors and soon the first Saturday of the year had arrived. Instead of playing quiddich or walking around the grounds, or even hanging around in the Gryffindor Common Room, our favorite group of 7th years were in the head dorm. Not talking, but doing their homework. So here we join them at about 3 o'clock Saturday, the 7th of September. (Alright this paragraph was really bad, but don't stop reading….I beg of you!)

"Lily you don't happen to have finished your Potions Essay yet?" Amanda asked, despite the calling system (that's what I'm calling the box from last chapter) was still surrounded in books.

"Yes, but I'm not giving it to you." Lily said not even looking up from her Transfiguration essay.

"Come on Lils," Amanda pleaded to her best friend. "Slughorn assigned us 45 centimeters!"

"So?" Lily asked her. "Mines 60 and I would like to add a bit more."

"See you excel in potions! Please let me have a peak. You said yourself that you're going to touch it up a bit, he won't notice. Yes he will, there are 5 Gryffindor 7th year students in his entire year. There's a small class as it is, don't you think that he would notice that some of my essay is the same as yours?"

"Well," Amanda said hesitantly, "yes, but really, the essay is really hard, and I only need five more centimeters!"

"Then you should be able to finish it then. Besides, all that is a really good conclusion and I'm Head Girl, I can't. Given the circumstances, don't you think you know how to get the best result in brewing Vestrum?"

"I guess" Amanda sighed and went back to her essay.

"Can someone explain this to me?" Lily cried out.

"What are you working on Lily?" asked Remus.

"Transfiguration," Lily said with disgust, "let me tell you, it's not my best subject."

"James can help you" the entire group except Lily and James said in unison. Since the announcement of their friendship, they were determined to accomplish what they've been trying to do for years, get Lily to go out with James.

Lily rolled her eyes at the group, but accepted James's offer to help when he came over.

"So what do you not get?" James asked Lily.

"I understand everything, but how does she want us to put it? I mean, she told us to write a 6 decimeter essay on the process to become an animagi and I know how that is, but she didn't give us a place to write, does she want a definition also? I mean, we learned what that was in third year so she assumes we all know what that is."

"I put it in. My essay's 7 decimeters if you want competition." James said.

Lily smiled and looked at the rest of the Gryffindor 7th years. "How much you want to bet that they're planning to get us together?"

James laughed and said, "I don't. I know they are. If not, they're talking about us, look how often they're glancing at us."

Lily said, "Well I can't beleve I'm going to suggest this, but if it will get them off our backs maybe we should pretend to get together."

James raised an eyebrow, but said nothing.

"I'll form a plan and we can talk about it later when everyone leaves." Lily said quickly before everyone else turned back to them.

While James was helping Lily, Amanda, Zoë, Lizzy, Sirius, Remus and Peter were grouping together planning.

"Alright," Sirius said in a low whisper, "look at them. Do they not belong together?"

"We agree with you totally, but Lily won't listen to us." Amanda said.

"Try again. For instance, next Friday, I know James won't be in his dorm all night, so why don't you have her sleep in your dorm then, and try to talk to her about giving James a chance." Remus advised

"He won't be in his dorm all night, but why? Does he have a date or something?" Lizzy asked curiously.

Remus, realizing what he just said, spoke again, "Never mind that. He doesn't have a date; just he won't be in his dorm."

"Alright, should we talk to you the next morning then?" asked Zoë.

"Yeah, that would be great." Sirius said, "There are no classes the next day, but a Hogsmede trip. If we all go in together, and then disappear by twos, they're forced to be together."

"When did you get smart, Sirius?" asked Remus.

"I've always been smart, Moony."

"And that's why you try to copy all of my essays that you need for class?"

"Well, you always get Es and Os on your work. Why not copy you?"

"Because you are lazy, nice try, you showed me your O.W.L. scores remember?"

"Oh yeah" Sirius said in disappointment.

"Well back to the task at hand" Zoë said. "We have to figure out groups to go off with and it can't be just you guys and us, it has to be in couples."

"I'll go off with Amanda" Sirius volunteered.

"Alright, I'll go off with Lizzy" Remus said and turned away so the others couldn't see him blush.

"Then I'll go with Peter" sighed Zoë.

"Black don't you try anything." Amanda warned him with a glare.

Hours later, the 7th year Gryffindors finished their homework and it was time for Lily and James to patrol the corridors.

As the entire group left the dorm, Lily and James headed one way, while the rest of the group went the other.

James spoke first. "Lily, what were you talking about back there?"

"Oh," Lily said and blushed, "well they keep trying to get us together, and I don't know about you, but it's getting bloody annoying."

"That it is, but what happens when we stage a break-up? They won't get how we can be friends again right away, and then they'll realize that we never went out and start up again."

"Well I'm not sure, but it's worth a shot isn't it?" Lily asked turning to him.

"Judging by how they were acting in our common room today, they want to try something. I say, if they don't stop soon, we'll do something about it." James said. Although Lily's plan was sounded great, when they weren't around people however, James wouldn't think too much of it.

"Do you have another plan?" Lily asked angrily.

"Depends on what you call a plan. I'm just going to stand back and let them try what they want. You and I both know that we're never going to get together so if they want to waste their energy trying, they can."

Lily's face dropped just slightly, but James did not appear to notice. _"Why am I disappointed? I don't like him right?"_

"_Lily, that's where you're wrong, weather you admit it or not you like him." _

"_I don't like him, and he doesn't like me."_

"_Sure you don't. He's always in your thoughts."_

"_So? I'm concerned about him! He had a bad summer! And I'm always with him. We share a common room, he's in all my classes, and we have Head duties together. It's not that hard."_

"_Think what you think, Lily. It will come out sooner or later."_

"_I'm not listening to you. Why am I fighting with myself anyway?"_

"Lily?" James asked, "Are you ok?" The pair was at the astronomy tower and it was all the way across the castle from the dorm, where Lily thoughts first started.

"Oh I'm fine, just really tired. As boring as all our homework was, it really wore me out."

"Alright, we haven't found anyone here, and if the astronomy tower is empty, then chance are, so is the rest of the castle. We can go back to the dorm if you want."

"That sounds wonderful James."

"I'm tired too," James said, "there's a short cut right through here."

"Do I want to know how you know this?" Lily asked raising an eyebrow.

"Lily, I'm a Mauderer. Need I say more?"

Lily let out a laugh, "No, I guess not."

"Well here we are." James said, "Sherbet Lemon"

"Good Night James"

"Good Night Lily." And the two set off for their dorms.

As soon as Lily was in her dorm room James set off for Gryffindor Tower with his invisibility coat on and the Mauderer's map at hand.

(A/N: Well here's where I'm going to end it. The chapters so far are pretty short I'll admit, but there was a lot more in this chapter then the rest. From here on out I think the introductions are over, but no promises. Now on to the 3 reviews…come on, you can get more!

James'sSnichBoxersLover: Thanks, I was almost crying as I wrote it, but somehow I felt it needed to be there. It made me sad!

GoldenPhenix and SilverTiger: Glad you think so! You've got a good story to. Good, but confusing.

Logalog5: Thanks! I hope you like this chapter too, I certainly did.


	4. Classes and Course Work

A/N: I am so sorry! Well here's chapter 4 for you

! I'm not sure how long it's been, a week or so I think? Anyway, welcome JamesSnichBoxersLover from chapter 2 and WhiteCamellia, and IsI Wisi from chapter 3, as new readers, or new reviews. I'm actually enjoying writing this story a lot for you and hope you like it to. My ROTC training has started and my computer sort of broke, but school starts August 23, so after that posts are going to slow down, but hopefully if I get enough reviews (nudgenudgewinkwink) I can get them together, and maybe a few other couples and important events (hinthint) with the chapters I will post. Well that's about it so far, the disclaimers are going back to normal, although, if I think of a witty idea while writing you will find a disclaimer like I've been writing them. That's about it for now. 3 your author.

Disclaimer: Everything that you recognize (from the books) is not mine. It belongs to the lovely J.K. Rowling, which we all know being on here that we know and adore her work.

Chapter 4-Classes and Course Work

Monday morning came all too quickly for the group of 7th year Gryffindors and back to classes they went. Although the past week James and Lily had been walking down to breakfast together to meet up with their friends, whispers followed them down the hall.

"You would think they would have gotten used to it by now." an extremely annoyed Lily Evans hissed to James as she glared at the other students gossiping.

"True, but don't you think it's funny, just a little bit?" James asked amused.

"That almost the entire student population of girls at Hogwarts is glaring at me for walking down to breakfast with you? Um, no" Lily asked.

"No," James said, "That after people are talking about how unusual it is, they all are saying things like, 'it's about time really!' or 'finally!'."

"How is that amusing James?" Lily asked angrily.

"You're telling me that it's not funny that our friends are plotting to get us together and the entire school thinks it's about time we got together. Even after the girls get over their shock, they stop glaring at you."

"Well I guess." Lily answered hesitantly as the pair reached the entrance hall and saw that the group of 7th year Gryffindors saved them seats.

"Why are you two always down here last?" Lizzy asked.

"Remember where are dorm is?" Lily answered here still slightly testy from the hall just before.

"Yeah right, you were probably off snogging James." Sirius said through a mouthful of food.

"Black that's disgusting" Amanda said appalled.

"You know you love me." Sirius said with a grin.

"In your dreams Black" Amanda said disgusted at the thought.

"Every night, Babe, you know it." He replied with a wink and went back to eating his food. Amanda just rolled her eyes in response.

After breakfast the 7th year Gryffindors were due in Transfiguration.

"Good Morning Class, I trust that you have finished your essays?" Professor McGonagall said to her 7th year N.E.W.T. class. "Get them out so I can collect them please." And shuffling could be heard from the students getting out their essays, Lily completed with James's help. "Accio!" and all the essays flew on her desk. "Today will be a practical lesson so I have created pairs for all of you. Evans-James Potter, Amanda Potter-Black," Amanda glared and Sirius grinned, "Thomson (Zoë)-Pettigrew, Kurick (Lizzy)-Lupin" Professor McGonagall named off pairs for the class to pair up with. "While in your pairs, you are working on furniture transfiguration today. You will be transfiguring yours or your partner's desk into the animal of your choice. I will walk around the classroom to check your progress. Get to work."

Lily went over to James and said, "Alright, I'm terrible in Transfiguration, I need your help."

"Well you came to the right person then." James said cockily with a grin.

Lily scowled, "Please?"

James's smile changed into a gentler and shy one and said softly "Sure, it's kind of complicated so it may be a little confusing when I explain it, so just tell me if I get confusing."

Lily smiled softly and met his eyes and found herself getting lost in them, "Thanks" she said faintly.Lily listened intently to James's explanation and at the end of the class could finally turn the desk into cat.

Professor McGonagall walked by Lily and James and said, Mr. Potter, would you care to show me your progress with your desk?"

"Yes Professor" James said and lifted his wand and tapped his desk. It turned into a very handsome owl.

"Very good James" Professor McGonagall said with a rare smile, "Lily would you like to try?"

Lily was worried but nodded her head and did what James had told her to do. She closed her eyes and screamed in her head _"móveis animais!" _(A/N: It's Portuguese, not Latin, but get over it)Tapped the desk and opened her eyes. To her surprise she saw a handsome owl sitting in front of her.

"Very nice Lily" Professor McGonagall said with another smile, "Ten points to each of you."

"Thank you professor" both Lily and James said.

"James thanks so much! I have no idea what I would have done with out you!" Lily told James with a lot of gratitude and when Professor McGonagall wasn't looking gave him a hug.

"Any time Lily. You know where you can find me." James said trying to suppress the amount of joy he was feeling at the moment.

When class was over Lily and James were rushed over into their separate groups of friends.

"Lily, do I need to get my eyes checked, or did you just hug my dear cousin in class when McGonagall wasn't looking?" Amanda asked demanding and answer.

"Yes, I did hug James" Lily said and blushed, realizing what she did.

"I didn't think I would see the day." Lizzy said astounded.

"Also me," said Zoë, "Lily hugged James and she's blushing over it."

"A miracle has occurred." Lizzy added in.

"Shut up all of you. Well he told me what to do just before she came over and with out his help, I don't know what I would have done." Lily explained to them.

"But you still hugged him." Amanda said.

"Well I suppose I did, but he is my friend isn't he? I mean I hug you, and given the chance, I hug boys too."

"Yeah, but you haven't hated them for years before hand have you?" Zoë pointed out.

"Well no, I guess not," Lily said, "but James has really changed. He's not nearly as full of himself as he used to be and he's not cursing anyone anymore, _and_ he hasn't asked me out once this year yet." Lily pointed out reluctant on the last bit.

"Sure Lily," Amanda said, not caring how much in denial she was, but knowing the truth that she liked James. "Hey, we were all thinking, we miss you not sleeping in our dorm, what would you say to a sleepover in your dorm Friday? A little girl talk, truth or dare, it will be fun, I promise. Then the next day, we go with the Mauderer's to Hogsmede."

"Alright" Lily said, because as much as she enjoyed being with James and only James, she missed her friends too, especially her best friend Melissa. "I don't think I have to do rounds Friday –"

"You don't, I checked." Melissa interrupted.

"But meet me here for dinner and we'll walk up to the dorm after dinner?" Lily continued. "Send some clothes to my dorm and I'll conjure some beds."

"Sounds like a plan" said Zoë as the group of friends headed into the History of Magic classroom.

As Lily was finding her seat, she had one question for herself. _"Why do I feel disappointed that he hasn't asked me out this year?"_

Mean while after transfiguration James was pulled away by Remus, Sirius, and Peter tagged along too.

"James? She's far away enough that she won't here you" Sirius said as Lily turned the corner, and as James saw was also being bombarded by her friends.

"Yes!" James yelled with an ecstatic look on his face.

"Back to earth Prongs, what was that all about?" Sirius asked.

"I dunno" James said truthfully. "I helped her transfigure her desk; she wasn't getting it so I gave her some hints on what to think of and such."

"Just don't get too much of a big head over this, Prongs. You are friends now and you don't want too much trouble." Remus advised.

"Yeah I know." James said much calmer then he had been before. "But you have to admit, this is a nice step." He said with a smile.

Remus, noticing James's smile laughed, "Yeah James, yeah it is. But History of Magic starts in a few minutes and we need to get to class." And the four of them went off to class.

Wednesday came and James and Lily were patrolling the corridors when Lily asked James a question.

"James?" Lily asked tenably.

"Yeah?" James asked turning his head towards Lily.

"I was just wondering, why did you change so much over summer holiday? I mean the way you changed is in a good way but why?"

"Well I dunno Lily." James replied nervously running a hand through his hair, "I guess part of it was the attack. I mean I think that told me to grow up and after this year we're going to be out in a world where very evil wizards are coming after us and trying to kill us. But I think part of it was how my parents reacted. I mean they were so depressed that they ate very little and they didn't talk much and they really didn't take care of themselves or me. So I had to finally learn how it was to be an adult, maybe not work for a living, but certainly get my homework done with out being asked and making sure I eat right and balance my life correctly. This summer was a shock growing up so fast I guess that it put my life in order." James said thinking a lot about his answer. He didn't want to scare her off by saying the majority of the change had been for her.

"Whatever it was, it worked. And let's just say that I like the change in you." Lily said with a smile and a slight blush, James smiled back at her and finished their rounds.

The rest of the week went by uneventfully, except for a few times where Lily caught herself blushing because of James and found herself thinking of him more.

"Are you ready for tonight?" Amanda asked Lily at lunch.

"Yeah" Lily answered. "James is going to stay in the boys' dorm with the rest of the boys tonight so we can have the dorm all to ourselves."

"Alright, just checking, I have to go though, I have Care of Magical Creatures and you know how Professor Kettleburn gets when you're late."

"Bye!" Lily called to Amanda running down the hall.

(A/N: Well that's chapter 4 for you! Sorry it took so long. I had computer problems. But on to my reviews.

GoldenPhoenix and SilverTiger: Thanks! How did you like this chapter? I think I'm writing better as time goes on, how about you? Again, sorry it took me so long to update!

IsI Wisi: Again, thanks for all your support…it really means a lot to me that I have support from my reviews and they like my story

WhiteCamellia: Thanks! Sorry it took me so long to update! I hope I didn't lose you as a reader!

Well that's all for now…..thanks everyone…to new readers welcome and enjoy the story, and for older readers, thanks for the support! I really appreciate it!

xoxo,

xxitsallabouthepinkxx


	5. Confessions and Sleepovers

(A/N: Gasp! 2 chapters in 4 days? Amazed, aren't you? This is just because I'm entering high school and who knows when I'll get to update except for the weekends. But on to the chapter, I really liked writing this chapter because as you can see by the title, there are certain confessions in the next 5 or so pages on Word. This chapter will be shorter then the last, but the last chapter was a good 500 words at least longer then the others. This will be decently sized though don't get me wrong. Well on to the chapter!)

Chapter 5- Confessions and Sleepovers  


It was 6 o'clock and the 7th year Gryffindors were eating dinner. Lily was eating away from the Mauderers and with just the girls.

"So what do we want to do tonight?" Asked Amanda.  
"I dunno," said Zoë, "Let's start with a game of truth or dare, then we can have a little girl talk…that's what tonight is all about isn't it?"

"Yeah, but let's skip the truth or dare and go right into the girl talk but while doing so have a little girl time. Paint each others nails, do everyone's hair." Lizzy suggested.

"Good idea" said Lily. "Well dinner's over. Shall we head up to my dorm?"

"Yeah, that's a good idea." Zoë said, "Has James gotten his overnight bag yet?"

"I would imagine so." Lily said. "If not, he can conjure some or get some from Remus or someone."

"Yeah" Amanda agreed, "Well let's not keep our girl talk waiting, let's go up to the dorm."

Five minutes later the group of 7th year girls arrived outside the heads' dorm. "Well I can see now that you and my dear cousin aren't snogging when you're late for meals" said Amanda when they were approaching the statue. "Wait, don't you need to say a password to get in here?" Amanda asked as the statue moved aside and let the girls in.

"For two people?" Lily questioned her, "No, by the end of the first few days, Godric recognized us so we didn't have to use the password." Lily answered as they stepped into the common room.

"What should we do first?" Lizzy asked the girls.

"Well I say that we start with our nails first, then after we paint our nails, we should do a game of Truth" Amanda said.

"Alright, but what's truth?" Lily asked.

"Muggle American game." Amanda said. "When I went to America the holiday of 6th year to visit my cousins they said they played it with one of their muggleborn friends.

"Okay, how do you play?" asked Zoë curiously.

"Well we all go around asking questions and you have to answer them honestly until someone doesn't want to answer, then they lose." Amanda explained.

"Let's play that first, it might take a while, then we can do our nails and such." Lizzy said and the girls sat around in a square.

"I'll go first because I've played this game before. We'll just ask in a random order. Lizzy, since we've been back to school I noticed something different about you when you're around Remus. What's up with that?"

Lizzy blushed and said, "Well we exchanged letters over the summer and I dunno, I'm just waiting for something to happen. Zoë, is there any special guy we should know about? I was in the library yesterday and when you said you were there, you weren't."

Zoë said "Well not really, he's just helping me in a few subjects and me with him."

The girls nodded but didn't miss the blush that crossed over her cheeks.

"Lily, you keep telling us that there's nothing between you and Potter, but how's living with him? Do you have rows here, because you hardly ever row with him anymore?"

"No actually, we don't row, over this summer he changed and got a hold of responsibility surprisingly enough. But living with him? He waits for me every meal. It's quite strange really. He actually likes the rumors being spread about us." Lily added silently, _and somehow, so do I._ "Well anyway, you Amanda, Tell us the truth because we all see it. How do you really feel about Black?"

Amanda spoke after a moment of silence. "Well I don't like him that's for sure. I just don't hate him like I pretend to."

But the group didn't believe her, "Yeah and James doesn't like Lily" Lizzy said.

"You're right, he doesn't like her." Amanda said and Lily's heart sank, it showed it on her face to but she hoped no one noticed. "I think my dear cousin more then likes Lily."

"Please, he probably doesn't like me anymore; he hasn't asked me out once this year." Lily said slightly disappointed.

"Yeah, but obviously you didn't hear the shout of glee coming from him after we turned the corner after that hug in transfiguration." Amanda said. "I heard it. I swear Lily, he was so happy to get a hug from you." Amanda pointed out for Lily.

"I dunno," Lily said reluctantly, not wanting to believe it only to be disappointed. "Are you sure?"

"Lily, he's my cousin, the only person I ever knew that was my age before I came to Hogwarts. Yes, I'm sure. Don't want to disappoint yourself Lily?" Amanda asked with a smirk.

"N-n-no!" Lily said blushing.

"You know Lily, we _are_ playing truth and it _is _your turn." Amanda said the smirk still on her face.

"I don't like James…I can't like James!" Lily said panicking. "I just can't like him. He's only James!"

Amanda was dong every thing that she could to keep from laughing. "Lily, you should calm down."

Lily took a deep breath and closed her eye. Slowly Lily opened her eyes and said "I don't like James."

Amanda let out a laugh. "Lily you're totally in denial" she said, "Don't think, just tell me, what do you think of James?"

"To tell you the truth," Lily said slowly, "he's sweet, and funny, caring, kind, - oh god, I like him." Lily said in disbelieve.

"Finally, I thought you would never see it!" Zoë said.

"Me either!" Lizzy exclaimed.

"Wait, you all knew?" Lily asked in disbelief.

"of couce we knew sweetie…both of you are meant to be together." Amanda said.

"But how exactly did you come to that conclusion?" Lily asked still trying to awake to reality.

"Well for one, all those fights that you have had in the past, had a lot of passion behind them. And for two, didn't you know of the Potter Curse?" Amanda asked.

"Potter curse?" Lily asked.

"Yes, the Potter curse, well not a curse exactly, but if it isn't, its very coincidential."

"What is?" Lily asked.

"All Potter men are destined to fall for girls with red hair." Amanda explained, "My mum's hair is red, Aunt Claire's hair is red, Aunt Sherley's hair is red. Oh and Grandmother's hair was red."

"You're kidding me." Lily said.

"Why would I kid about something like that? It's quite funny to tell you the truth. But if it makes you feel any better, the relationships are very strong. Nothing can break them."

"Ha Ha, very funny." Lily said sarcastically.

"Isn't it? I mean if I told you about the last part of the curse, I won't have to worry about seeing Sirius tomorrow, because you'll kill me." Amanda said.

"Amanda, tell me the last part of the curse." Lily said with a deathly glare and a tone that sounded like she was holding a lot back.

"They all sort-of kind-of got together in their last year of Hogwarts," Amanda said nervously, Lily looked enraged, "and they were all sort of kind of Head students" she said looking even more nervous saying the last bit with a surprising amount of speed.

(A/N: ha-ha! Sort of cliff hanger, I won't answer reviews here this chapter, due to the rush of getting this out, but I'll email you a personal response, I promise. Wish me luck in high school tomorrow!)


	6. Secrets No More

(A/N: High School's alright, but hard. _Tons_ of homework. Stupid Accelerated Honors Advanced Algebra 2….ha! Doesn't it make me sound smart? Lol But then I'm taking honors biology and everything else regular. I'm not sure how much more time I'll have to write, so when I do write, it will just be a little at a time. But here's chapter 6 anyway.)

Chapter 6- Secrets No More

"WHAT!" Lily yelled at her best friend not caring that the other girls went to take a bath.

"Well it's true!" Amanda protested.

"It may be true Amanda, but why did you get me to find that I liked him in 7th year if you knew about the curse?"

"If you got together anytime before 7th year, it wouldn't work between you. Besides, James changed this summer, and you didn't like him before he changed. After the event that happened during the summer, he spent half his summer writing to me and Remus to find out how he could get you."

Suddenly all of Lily's anger vanished, partly because she saw the sadness in her best friend's eyes, but mostly because she was amazed on the effort James put through to get to where he's gotten. "What?" she asked a stunned voice.

"After the attack, James decided that he needed to change. Deflate his head as you would say. He wrote to me and Remus to ask for change suggestions to get you. You don't see it Lily, he likes you. Forget like, I think he loves you." Amanda said falling into a silence.

"Are you sure?" Lily asked when she recovered. "I mean, to like me is one thing, but he _loves _me?"

"Yeah" Amanda said quietly. "I think he does."

"Well moving on to the next idem of discussion," as Zoë and Lizzy came back into the room, "was it just me, or did I actually hear you call Black Sirius?" Lily asked Amanda.

Amanda blushed. "Well I guess I did."

"Is there anything you would like to tell us?" Lizzy asked her innocently.

"Well I dunno if I fancy him or not." Amanda said

"Well what do you mean you don't know? How can you not?" Zoë said.

"Well Lily didn't!" Amanda protested.

"Then you do like him!" Lily said.

"W-w-what?" Amanda stuttered.

"Well you just said that I didn't know I didn't like James."

"So?" Amanda asked.

"Well I do like James, so that means you like Sirius!" Lily explained.

"You have a very complicated working mind, Lily. But I guess you're right." Amanda said blushing red. "What am I going to do?"

"I dunno, but you do realize that Sirius isn't as much of a player as he was last year. I mean he hasn't asked anyone out yet and I haven't seen him with a girl."

"So?" Amanda asked, clearly not getting the point.

"Well, has he been around any other girls but us?"

"Not really, what's your point?"

"He's the only one he try's to pull what he thinks as the _"Irrisistable Black Charm"_ on. Don't you think-"

"No Lily! I refuse to think that way. The day that Sirius starts to actually like someone, will be the day pigs fly!"

"Well pigs can actually fly." Lily pointed out.

"No they can't" Amanda said, "without the help of magic."

"Alright, will you just give it sometime, and if it's meant to be, then things will work out. If not, you'll get over him." Lily told her friend.

"I guess" Amanda sighed. "I guess we all needed this huh?" she asked Lily, Lizzy, and Zoë as they were back in their square.

"Yeah, we did." Lizzy said realizing how much they discovered about each other.

"Yeah, but we should get to bed," Zoë said, "I mean we do have Hogsmede with the Mauderer's tomorrow."

"We do!" Lily and Amanda said panicking.  
"Oh god, how am I going to face James?" Lily asked.  
"I dunno what am I going to do about Sirius?" Amanda asked.

Lizzy and Zoë looked at the situation and laughed.

"What's so funny?" Lilly asked them

"Are you listening to yourselves?" Lizzy asked.

"We actually have a reason to be panicked!" Amanda said still freaking out.

"So? Just act how you normally do." Zoë said.

"I guess you're right" Lily said realizing how silly she had just sounded.  
"Wow, I really have to get this under control. I've known him for years, and for the past few years have spent summers with him. I mean how did this happen? I've seen him use girls for years, how could I let myself fall for him?" Amanda questioned the girls, finally having calmed down.

"Well look at me, I fell for James." Lily said

"Yeah but he changed this summer." Amanda protested.

"So did Sirius" Lily pointed out.

"By what James has told me about him, he's like another child to their family, he lost what all of you did over the summer too."

"Yeah" Amanda said distantly at the mention of the event, "he did, didn't he?"

"Yeah" Lily said quietly, "but lets go to bed, like it or not, we will have to face them tomorrow."

Everyone murmured in agreement and stood up, conjured some beds, and lay down and went to sleep.

The next morning came far too early as far as the girls were concerned. The next morning, the sun's light shone through the windows of the Head Girl's dorm.

"It's too early" Lilly groaned as she opened her eyes only to be blinded by the sun.

"Tell me about it" Amanda muttered. "But I suppose we have to get ready, we have to meet the boys down at the Great Hall in about 2 hours."

"I should get in the bath." Lily said, "with everything that happened last night, I didn't get the chance to take one."

"Nor I. When you get out I'll get in." Amanda said.

"Sure" Lily said, "Lizzy, Zoë, are you up?" Lily asked them.

"Yeah, but I'm blinded by the sun, can you do something about that?" Lizzy said.

"Yeah, I'm blinded too." Zoë said.

"Sorry" Lily said and with a flick of her wand, no one was blinded anymore, but a pleasant light was coming from the window.

"We have about 2 hours before we need to meet the boys at the Great Hall. We leave at eleven and it is nine now." Amanda told the two.

"Are we eating breakfast with them?" Zoë asked in a groggily voice yawning.

"We might, it depends on what time we get down there." Amanda said.

Two hours later the four girls were downstairs ready and waiting for the boys to come. Typical Sirius was eating until eleven.

"Black are you ready to go?" Amanda asked.

"I'm still eating!" Sirius said with his mouth full.

"Black, I will tell you once again, that is so gross. Besides, the girls and I did our part yesterday and now we need to get going so that they actually have some alone time." Amanda said through her teeth. But Lily wasn't near by; she was out in the hall talking with James.

"So James, how was sleeping in your old dorm last night?" Lily asked him casually.

"A little weird to tell you the truth." James responded, "It was different. It seems like it's been months since we moved into the Head's Dorm."

Lily laughed, "James, we've been there for a little more then a week."

"I know, but it seems so long ago that we were in our dorm with our other friends you know?"

There was a pause of comfortable silence while lily was thinking, "Yeah," she said thoughtfully; "I guess so" as the rest of the group joined them and they set off for the carriages that would take them to Hogsmede.

(A/N: Well here's chapter 6! I haven't had any new reviewers, I'm sorry I haven't emailed you all. I've been so busy with homework and all that. But thanks to all of you so much. I read each review personally and sometimes I even reply through an email. Beyond this point, if you want me to respond to your reviews, can you tell me in your review? Otherwise, it's just wasting a lot of space on here and when I try to get chapters out fast, getting the reviewers names and thinking of a response is just to much along with my Algebra 2 and Honors Bio homework…even though my teachers are so cool….I love them all….especially my seminar teacher….I have him for 4 years….


	7. A Trip to Hogsmeade

(Sorry I haven't updated in a while….my math grade was (and still is) dropping…it's a lil low and I gotta get it up…. Well, I've survived my first quarter of high school. It's cool. I hope I haven't scared any of my readers away, I haven't gotten many reviews (hinthint) and I understand that some of you have been, like, _way _busy like me, and from my point of view, that's understandable. My parents are having me look at a couple collages already. They were saying that because my sister is a sophomore, all those who are in high school know why this is significant; I should look at collages also. But anyway, here's chapter 7, wow, I haven't had this long of a fic ever. Except my written version of The Way It Should Be. After I finish writing it on paper, I'll post it. But thanks all of you for reviewing, I love all of you and your reviews. Thanks for the support)

Chapter 7- A Day in Hogsmede

The 7th year Gryffindor students arrived in busy but eerily quiet Hogsmede. Wizards and witches were rushing about getting what they needed and leaving, not stopping to talk to a friend or someone they knew. But this was not new to the 8 students, for it had always been like that, for as long as they could remember.

"I need to go into Zonko's. I have to get more Dungbombs." Sirius said.

"I'll come with you!" Amanda volunteered and the two set off down the road.

"That was quick" James stated. "Do you think they did that purposely?"

"Probably not," Remus answered his questioning friend. "Besides, Sirius really does need Dungbombs. He used all of them up yesterday throwing them at Mrs. Norris."

"Well then. Shall we go get a butterbeer?" Lily asked what was left of the crowd.

After a murmur of mutual agreement the group of Gryffindor students headed into The Three Broomsticks

"I'll go get drinks" Peter offered. "Zoë want to help?"

"Sure" Zoë said with a sigh.

"And then there were four" Lily announced.

"Does anyone but me keep noticing that people are going off in couples?" James asked pointedly.

"I don't do you, Lizzy?" Remus asked her in a would-be-casual voice.

"No I don't either, Remus."

"Alright you two, stop acting. If you're going to ditch us and go snogging go already." Lily said exasperated.

"How did you know we were together?" Lizzy asked.

"Well, Lizzy, I hate to break it to you but you're not very good at acting. Remus was harder to tell then you but really, why didn't you come out with it when it started?"

"Well it was at the end of the school year last year…" Lizzy trailed off.

"You mine as well go now. Peter and Zoë are coming back." Lily said matter-of-factly, go have a good time.

"Thank you!" The couple gushed.

"Can you do us a favor and not tell anyone about us?" Lizzy asked.

"'Course, secrets safe with me" James said easily.

"I haven't told anybody yet have I?" Lily asked her and Lizzy and Remus disappeared in the crowd of Hogwarts students.

"What was that all about?" Zoë asked carrying two butterbeers.

"Nothing" Lily said casually. "Remus and Lizzy just ditched us to go somewhere or something."

"Oh" Zoë said thinking they were just playing a part in the plan.

"Yep" Lily stated. "So after we finish these where do you want to go?"

"Well while we got our drinks and Peter and I decided to see if we can go find Amanda and Sirius. Make sure they haven't killed each other yet." Zoë said, nervous how Lily was going to take the news.

"Oh I see. Are all of you ditching us on purpose?"

"No!" Peter said squeakily. "I mean it's easier for a group of four to get lost in the Hogwarts crowds then it is for a group of two."

"I guess your right" Lily sighed.

"We'll see you back at the castle then?" Zoë asked.

"Of course" Lily said.

"Great, see you there!" Zoë called back to them as Peter and herself disappeared into the crowd.

"James, if they aren't trying to get us together then what are they doing!" Lily exclaimed.

"I guess they're trying to get us together, but you have to admit it's pretty amusing."

"I guess it is. I really think they should think we got together right now."

"But what will the teachers say?" James asked "The two head in a relationship, sharing living quarters?"

"Since when does James Potter care what the professors think" Lily said amazed.

"I dunno" James blushed. "I guess it wouldn't look to good to the other students."

"James Potter wanting to set an actual _good_ example for the students, I'm amazed." Lily said smugly.

"Oh hush you!" James said thoroughly embarrassed now. "But what will mother say? I mean she has excellent communication with the school. Father's a school governor, you see, word going around the school about me gets to him fast. And I know for a fact that he tells mother everything he can." James hung his head rambling.

"Alright then James Potter, you're not the Gryffindor I thought you were." Lily said looking at him with a pointed look on her face.

James looked up to see Lily's face, after a second he responded with a sigh. "I guess, but if any teacher asks us about our relationship you tell them the whole truth and explain how this hole thing was _your_ idea."

Lily squealed. "Thank you, you have no idea how much this will get the girls off my back!"

"Glad to make you happy Lils." James said.

"Ok, shall we get the details in order?" Lily asked

James looked slightly concerned "Details?" He asked.

"Just the little stuff, like what kind of business well get into while around them and what we do in the corridors and other things."

James's face relaxed "Oh" he said in reification.

"Alright" Lily said. "What do you think we should do around them? Snogging? Just kissing? Holding hands?"

"Well you have to admit, our friends our pretty smart. They'll know something's up if we're not all touchy feely for the first couple days at least." James said.

"Of course, which is why I think we should just do what ever we feel like around them. I mean if we randomly break out into a snog, then I think they'll be more likely that they'll think we're together."

"Very true, but that's with both of us willing of course."

"Right, I think that part is settled then. How long do you want to go out for?" lily asked him.

"Oh I dunno." James said. How long did he want Lily to be his in public? What kind of question was that? He wanted Lily to be his forever. "You decide."

"Well, _your _dear cousin, who happens to be _my_ best friend, has a boy schedule. She thinks its best to be 2 ½ months in. But knowing our friend to make it seem more real, I think it should be 3 months. That is just over Amanda's break up time and that will throw her off, and I think that she's going to figure it out first."

3 months? That's all he had with Lily? "Alright that sounds good" James told her. "Shall we start now?" He asked her offering his arm for her to take hold. "Right this way milady to Honeydukes"

Lily giggled at the silliness of the moment. "Why thank you dear sir!" Lily said keeping with the 18th century theme.

And the two set off out of The Three Broomsticks and down the road to Honeydukes.

(Sorry sorry sorry…..don't kill me! I've had so much school work to do on top of having writer's block…..and I have finals in like three weeks….so there you have my reasons why this is sooo late. Plus I'm practically still failing math. So I'll update when I can. Possibly MLK weekend…thanks everyone review please!

Xoxo

Xxitsallabouthepinkxx)


	8. An emotional Discovery

A/N: Hey all Happy New Year! Hope your holidays were fun….well lets get down to it. Its break I've been able to update once over break…lets see if I can go for a second chapter. Alright I don't know when lily and James' birthday are so I'm making them up.

Surprises all around

Lily and James met up with the rest of the 7th year Gryffindor in the Gryffindor Common Room.

"Hello everyone!" Lily said to the six Gryffindors sitting around the fire.

"Hello Lily, James" the group responded

"What took you so long?" Questioned Sirius.

"Just head business" Lily said causally.

"Really?" Amanda questioned her best friend, "I didn't know that Head business was so exciting that the two of you would come back from Hogsmeade with big smiles on your faces." Amanda teased her cousin and best friend.

"Is it a crime to be happy now Amanda?" James asked.

"Well no, I just thought that since head business is so boring as my best friend here likes to call it, you might come back from having head business grumpy."

"Well you have to remember we were just in Hogsmeade." Lily said sitting down next to James on the couch and laying her head on his shoulder.

"Ah ha! This explains the happy looks!" Sirius exclaimed. "My plan worked! My plan worked!" He sung dancing around the common room.

"You were planning to get us together did you?" James inquired even though he already knew the answer.

"Well…we knew you would get together sometime during the year so we figured that quicker you two stop dancing around the idea of getting together the better." Lizzy said carefully not wanting to upset the two.

"I have no idea what to say to all of you." Lily acted in disbelief. "When did you come up with this plan exactly?"

"About a week ago, I think." Zoë said. "While we were studying in your common room. We had to get you to admit to yourself you liked James first so it could move along faster."

"Oh really? So you planned the sleepover?" Lily asked amused they managed to plan everything right in front of them.

"Exactly, after you admitted that you liked James we knew all we had to do was get you alone. I mean we were going to start planning how to get you together years ago but we figured it was a lost cause back then, but on the train you two made great strides with your relationship so we decided this was the year." Lizzy explained

"Even though this is our last year so it would be the year anyway?" James asked casually putting his arm around Lily.

"James did you really think this year is the last year you will ever have to see us?" Amanda asked her cousin.

"Not exactly, but look at what kind of a world we're being throw into in June. How many of us will survive out there? Plus you know Senior Auror Moody will be training the Aurors-in-training terribly hard." James explained to her cousin.

"Well you heard what Aunt Clare said, she won't let you be an auror, it's too dangerous."

"But we never talked about it after Stacy! Sure she doesn't want her son to be on the top of a deatheaters hit list but what does she want in Stacy's memory? To know she kept the rest of her family safe or to know we haven't surrendered to them? Stacy supported me on me wanting to be an Auror. It's the least I could do for her considering it's my fault she's not her right now." James said breaking down into sobs.

"James I-I'm so so-sorry" Amanda said crying now to.

"Everyone I think it's time to go to bed" Lily said to the rest of the group.

Everyone else took Lily's hint to go upstairs, Sirius trailing behind the other two Gryffindor boys, looking put-out.

"Sirius-" Lily started. "I think-I think you should stay. After all, she was your sister too." She told him quietly.

Sirius perked up slightly and came back down. "Thanks Lil." He told her giving her a hug like he was searching for someone to hold him.

"Don't thank me Sirius, I didn't do anything." Lily whispered. "I should go" she said pulling away. "James don't stay too late" She advised him

"Hey Lils?" James called.

Lily turned to face him, "Yes James?" She asked.

"Stay with me? Please?" He asked her a mixture of sadness and hope in his eyes.

"Sure, James" Lily said making her way over to him and giving her a long hug. After pulling away the pair sat in their original position.

"James, you realize, what happened this summer, wasn't your fault right?" Amanda asked gently.

"But it was." James protested. "If only I hadn't taken so long in getting my Apperation exam, I could have been there and defended her."

"You know it's not your fault on how long you took. If only Aunt Clare and Uncle Ben weren't such high ranking Aurors. If only Uncle Ben wasn't a school governor. If only I had come to stay with you over the summer instead of staying at home. What has happened, happened. No if onlys can take that back James. Now all that's left to do is morn, accept that it wasn't your fault. It wasn't anyone's fault but Lord Voldemort and the Deatheaters'." Amanda told him crying again.

"I still feel so bad." James said, moving away from Lily.

"So do I James, so do I!"

"She was my best friend, even with the 7 year age difference it didn't matter. I told her more then I've ever told anybody."

"James, I saw you with her. Everyday I saw you and her together the day she got her letter. I saw her the day your parents decided to let her go to Hogwarts instead of a smaller school away from you. But remember you're not alone. We're all here."

"But at night, I'm in my dorm alone, I don't have anyone. At two in the bloody morning when I'm up from a nightmare, I have no one."

"James, I don't care what the time is. You can always come by me. I'm just across our common room." Lily reminded him

"I know, but I don't want to disturb you and be a bother."

"You won't be a bother to me James" Lily said hugging him gently. "You will never be a bother to me."

"I should go to bed," Amanda announced signaling to Sirius that he should go upstairs as well. "Good night all of you"

"I should go up to bed too." Sirius said. "Good night Lily, James"

"Yeah you too" Lily said distantly.

"Shall we head back to our common room?" James asked her.

"Yeah, I'm tired." She said standing up.

"Me too, but before we pass the kitchens, do you want to stop in for a hot chocolate?" James asked her.

"That would be nice" She said smiling at James.

Five minutes later James and Lily were sitting at a table in the kitchens and talking, drinking their hot chocolate.

"Lily, when you told me in the common room today that I would never be a bother to you, were you just saying that to avoid suspicion, or did you actually mean it?"

"Of course I meant it James" Lily said.

"Thanks Lily." James smiled.

"I'm always here, don't forget that."

"Alright, I have just another question. Lizzy said in the common room that you admitted you liked me. Is that true?"

"Yeah, it is." Lily said faintly praying that she was doing the right thing.

"So all I had to do was be myself, after all thease years."

"Yeah, that's about it." Lily told him nervously.

"Do you want to go out with me then? I mean for real?"

"Before you get worked up or disappointed I want you to understand how I have my view point on it." Lily said. "For now, I'm going to say no, but it has nothing to do with how you act or any of the reasons why I said no in the past. Today in the common room when I saw you crying over your sister I realized as much as I like you and as much as you like me, I don't think that if we started anything right now it would last or do any good for me or you. But in a little bit James, I mean I like where we are right now, besides who knows what can happen in the future right?" She asked with a smile.

"Yeah, I guess I see what you mean, but if your view on taking our relationship further changes, tell me will you?"

"The second it changes James, I'll come find you. Besides, you're so focused on what happened over the summer right now everything would be a disaster."

"Yeah, I guess your right." James said making the awkwardness disappear. "I think it's time for bed, it's been a long day, ready to head to the dorms?"

"Absolutely" Lily said, "James?"

"Yeah?" He asked.

"Don't give up on me alright?" She asked hoping for the best out of this answer.

"Lily if I had any plans on giving up on you I would have done so years ago."

"Thanks James."

"No Lil, thank you. It hasn't been a month into the school year and I already have no idea what I'd do without you."

"You're not alone with that statement James, not alone at all" Lily answered him.

(A/N: So you like? I thought this chapter was pretty good. It was a bit sad, but I liked writing it. Two chapters in 3 days, consider this my apology. Happy New Year everyone! Review so your author doesn't feel like a reject alright? Thanks!)


	9. Love's Second Chance

(A/N: yes, as one review told me…I am evil. But hey she had a good reason. Being fourteen I'm not exactly experienced in the messed up romance department so tell me if anything seems unrealistic….I know the whole thing with Lily saying no to James was a bit of a stretch but that's the one thing that I know about messed up romance and not being ready after a death to have a relationship…no one I knew died….just some guy that totally got shaky a lot around my family…he was a really sweet guy though. I still talk to him and we might be going out again soon! Hopefully…well that's about it. I'll start on this chapter but have no idea when it will be finished. I'll talk to you all later. If you do read and don't review…please review I mean I'm barely getting any reviews lately and thinking about shutting down the story. Tell me if you think I should in the review! Well any way…Read, Review, and enjoy!)

Love's Second Chance

Almost a month had past since Lily turned James down. Although it was known to the both of them that they liked each other they both were very relentless to do anything about it. In fact, the only time they showed any signs they liked each other was out in front of the school. The rest of the 7th year Gryffindors didn't suspect a thing where Lily and James's relationship stood. In fact, the only one out of the six students that noticed that something wasn't right in Lily and James's relationship was Amanda, which is why Amanda pulled Lily aside after Transfiguration one day in early October.

"Do you want to tell me what's going on between you and James?" Amanda asked.

"What do you mean? He's my boyfriend, I'm his girlfriend. It couldn't be more simple then that." Lily told her trying to act innocent.

"Right Lily" Amanda told her sarcastically. "you're my best friend, James is my cousin that I've known since I was born. You two aren't together, not really." Amanda told her, letting her know that she could no longer be fooled.

"Alright, you caught us, but I'll explain it after potions, which we have in ten minutes. Meet up with me after class and we'll go to my dorm." Lily told her best friend reluctantly.

"Sounds fair to me, it better be a good explanation though." Amanda told her, just a little angry.

"It is, well at least me and James thought it was." Lily told her, "Let's catch up to the rest of the group before they wonder where we've run off too." She said explaining quickly before running up to the rest of the group.

"Alright, I'm coming." Amanda said a bit reluctantly."

Lily sat next to James at a table in potions. "She knows" she huffed.

Having no clue what she was talking about he asked "What?"

"Amanda, she knows that we're not together" Lily explained to him.

Surprised James asked again "W-what? How? Did you tell her?"

"Of course I didn't tell her!" Lily spat angrily, "She's your cousin, the only one who knew you before Hogwarts, other then your parents' friends' kids who aren't your age. _And_ she's my best friend. She's not stupid, you know."

"Yeah I guess, now what are we going to do?" James asked her.

"I don't know, James. I'm going to talk to Amanda after class in my dorm. We'll figure out what happens from there." Lily told him, not sure what she wanted to do herself. She wanted to go out with James, she really did. But she didn't want to get hurt, on top of which she didn't want things to be awkward if something happened and they broke up before the end of the year. Lily had always been one to let her head do the talking, not her heart.

Lily and James didn't talk to each other the rest of class except for when Lily asked James for ingredients. When the bell rang Lily headed to the back of the classroom to meet up with Amanda.

"Are you ready to tell me now?" Pestered Amanda clearly annoyed.

"Wait until we get to the dorms" Lily scolded her.

"Fine" she said in a huff and the pair walked up to the heads dorm together.

Once the door was shut, Amanda asked again. "Now tell me what's going on between you and my cousin" she demanded.

"Well," Lily said hesitantly, "we're not really going out."

"I figured that one out, but what happened?" Amanda asked.

"Well everyone was so anxious to get us together that all those times you left us alone we sort of figured why don't we make you lot happy and pretend to go out?"

"Somehow Lily I don't think that's the full truth." Amanda told her.

"Whatever do you mean?" Lily asked irritably.

"Don't snap my head off; I'm just stating a fact." Amanda retorted.

"Sorry, but what are you talking about? What fact?" Lily apologized.

"Well" Amanda told her, "You like James, we all know James loves you, it's not that hard to figure out Lily"

'I don't know what you're talking about" Lily scoffed, knowing perfectly well what she was talking about.

"Bull Shit, Lily" Amanda told her. "Something's not adding up here. James knows you like him. The night you first told us that you were going out, Lizzy or Zoë was explaining how our plan worked and she said something about getting yourself to open up to the idea that you actually might like my cousin."

"How do you remember something like that?" Lily asked amazed.

"The look on James's face, he was shocked, but happy, I remember that."

"So you knew that we weren't actually going out that long?" Lily asked her astounded.

"No, I actually thought you were together until last week when you and James were on your way to Transfiguration after doing some head business. I was late too; I had to see Professor Flitwick about something."

"But you came in so much later then us, how did you see us?"Lily asked her.

"I saw you in the corridor, not even holding hands or anything. I saw both of you very nervous, like you were around your crush and you didn't want to do anything about it because you were too scared."

"Well, he knows I like him, at least I hope he still knows, and I know he like me, obviously. But that night, after we came back from Hogsmede and after we left the Gryffindor Common Room, we went down to the kitchens. Just for some hot chocolate mind you, and he asked what Lizzy meant about me admitting to myself that I liked him and I told him. Simple as that" Lily told her trying to get her to shrug it off.

"He would have certainly asked you out then, I'm sure of it!" Amanda said shocked.

"Of course he did" Lily said exasperated.

"Well, why didn't you say yes?" Amanda demanded.

"I dunno" Lily shrugged.

"Lily, I'm not stupid, I know you know, and I know the reason why you said no too." Amanda told her trying to get an answer out of her.

"No," Lily told her, "I really don't know!" Lily snapped.

"Lily you know perfectly well, it's because you were scared Lily! The thought of being with James scares you. The thought of after what happened this summer James not might be ready for a relationship and it won't work out scares you. Admit it; it's not that hard Lily. What I want to know why is why you're scared of all those things, you know James loves you and wouldn't hurt you, and the both of you are brilliant and can work out any problem you might have. You spend all your time together and when you're not with him and he's not with you, he's with his friends and you're with us." Amanda told her.

"That's the thing, what if something happens to us, you don't know we'll last forever." Lily told her starting to cry. "Being with James every minute of everyday can make things awkward if we're together too much. I just don't want to get hurt."

"I guess you're right." Amanda sighed. "But when are you going to put aside all those what ifs and take a chance?"

"I dunno, Amanda, I dunno."

"What about today?" Amanda suggested. "You can't put it off forever"

"Well," Lily told her hesitantly, "I guess today can possibly be the day. I'll tell James after classes"

"Lily, it's three in the afternoon, classes are over." Amanda pointed out.

"You know what I meant" Lily said hastily, "when we're doing our homework or something"

"Fine, but I want to know all the details."Amanda declared. "Well all except the dirty ones"

"Amanda!" Lily exclaimed

"What?" she asked innocently. "I think it's time to find everyone."

"I'm coming." Lily stood up, "Do you have any idea what they have planned for today?"

"Just hanging out in the Gryffindor Common Room I guess, and then you and James can go do your rounds and then while in your common room, tell him."

"Alright, you're a right pain in the arse, you know"

"It's my job as cousin and best friend of the couple" Amanda said proudly.

Lily laughed and said, "C'mon, lets go find the others"

Later that night after Lily and James had retired to their common room and were reading.

"Well, I'm going to turn in, good night, Lily"

"Good night James" She told him as he was walking to his door.

James turned the door handle and pushed it open.

"James?" Lily asked.

"Yes Lily?"

"Have you given up on me?"

(A/N: Well there you go, chapter 9. No posting until after finals. I have to force myself to study instead of pretending that I'm studying, while I'm actually writing this chapter for you. There will be more to this scene in Chapter 10 so don't worry)


	10. There's nothing to be Scared of

(A/N: Alright so I'm desperately avoiding homework so here's a new chapter a little earlier then I said it would be but hey are you complaining? And for any reviewers out there that asked questions about the story here they are….sorry about that little mistake in chapter four I didn't realize it and no one else did. Amanda is her best friend. Dumbledore is the Headmaster; remember Remus was saying it was all because of him that he could attend Hogwarts in POA? Dippet was the Headmaster when Voldemort was in school. Well now you get to see what James says…even though you probably already know. If anyone knows how to get the black bars separating scenes please share thanks. Oh and one more not, I'm still short a beta reader and as soon as I finish a chapter I do a fast spell check and I post so if you see any mistakes, I'm sorry, but hey, read review and enjoy. Oh yeah any concerns about shutting down the story are gone…well at least for a few chapters so keep the reviews coming)

**Last Chapter**

_James turned the door handle and pushed it open._

_"James?" Lily asked._

_"Yes Lily?" _

_"Have you given up on me?"_

There's nothing to be scared of 

"Have you given up on me?" Lily asked nervously, all fears she had showing in her voice.

"Do you think I have?" James asked

"I dunno," Lily replied beginning to babble, "I was just wondering because if you hadn't I was going to rethink waiting, I mean Amanda made me realize it was stupid and made me realize the real reason I wanted to wait and she thought that wouldn't happen-"

"Lily?" James interrupted her, pulling away from the door, "You're babbling"

"Sorry" She told him, "if you caught any of that, what do you think?"

"I wish I could say that I did know what you just said, but I'm sorry, I didn't catch that."

"I was just saying that if you hadn't given up on me yet, I was thinking, I don't want to wait anymore. The reason I wanted to wait was stupid and-" Lily said still nervous, but no longer babbling.

"Lily," James said approaching her, "I haven't given up on you." Now taking her in his arms, "I've waited six years, long years mind you, and to have given up on you when I knew you liked me and all I had to do was wait would be insane. And now that I've got you I'm never going to let you go" He whispered in her ear.

"Good" Lily whispered back, "Because I was hoping you'd say that"

James lowered his lips on hers and both of them did what they both had wanted to do for a long time, have a nice long snog. (A/N: everyone say it with me aww! Ok girls, who wants that? Me! Lol so romantic….too bad I can't say that scene was based on a real life event. Besides, my love life is like the exact opposite of that, which is why I write about it)

Hours later Lily was sitting in James's arms on the couch in front of the fire. The two sat quietly, just enjoying each others presence.

"So Lily, want to be my girlfriend?" James asked breaking the silence.

"No" Lily said hiding an amused grin from him.

"Lily?" James asked, "Are you serious?"

"Of course I'm not serious, you dolt. Yes, I'll go out with you. I thought I should say no one last time" She said looking up at him and giving him a kiss and settling back in his arms.

"This all seems so surreal" James murmured.

"What do you mean?" Lily whispered.

"I've chased after you for six years, Lily Evans, now your sitting here in my arms"

"I guess, but it feels really good being in your arms"

"Not to mention right" James added

"That too" Lily smiled, "James as much as I love being here with you, I think it's time for bed."

"Lily" James wined. "You're no fun"

"James" Lily giggled, "C'mon. It's been a long day, they're always tomorrow."

"I guess" James sighed disappointedly and headed towards his door.

"Mister Potter, and where do you think you're going?" Lily asked him teasingly.

"To sleep as you suggested?" He asked.

"You're going to bed without giving me a good night kiss?" Lily asked with a smile.

"Well I guess a good night kiss could be arranged for my beautiful girlfriend Miss Evans" He smiled walking towards her and placing his lips on hers.

James deepened the kiss and Lily sighed in pleasure.

"James" She said as she broke away, we really should be getting to bed, it's almost two." She pointed out reluctantly.

"Yeah" James said, he too reluctant to pull away.

"Good Night James" Lily said opening her door, "Thanks for waiting for me"

"I would wait until forever for you Lils, Good Night" He said and went into his room where he changed and fell asleep on his bed with a huge smile on his face.

The next morning as Lily and James were walking to breakfast, Lily brought up casually, "James you do realize that all of our friends are going to realize the change right?"

"Let them" James said, "Cause it's true"

"I know, but don't you think they're going to be mad?"

"Not really, but if they are, I don't care" James told her.

"James!" Lily said shocked, "May I ask you why?"

"Because I've got you now and that's all that matters" He said, pulling her into a kiss.

"I guess that's good enough reason" she said after she kissed him back.

"C'mon, let's get down to breakfast before Sirius eats all the food" James said.

(A/N: Yeah so it's a little short….but hey…I've been studying. Finals start Wednesday and are done Friday. I'll post sometime after then hopefully)


	11. A Fight of Best Friends

(Don't kill me! So sorry I haven't updated in forever but I'm updating now! I was having some grade problems and then my internet was down on my computer so I couldn't update and then I had more grade problems which are still going on by the way so here's your chapter!)

A Fight of Best Friends

Lily and James walked the rest of the way down to breakfast in a very giddy mood. When approaching their friends Sirius said in a very loud voice, "Well look who's decided to join us! Did someone kick you out of your morning snogging closet?"

"Sirius, shut up!" Lily said while smacking him upside the head.

"James, control your girlfriend" Sirius said easily to which James responded with an additional smack.

"No one loves me" Sirius fake pouted and walked over to a group of Ravenclaw girls who couldn't be older then 15.

"Hey Lils, I forgot my transfiguration book in the dorm, would you like to come with me and get it?" Amanda asked her.

"Sure, I guess." Lily shrugged, "I'll meet you in class James" and gave him a kiss before leaving the hall with her best friend.

In the corridor Amanda spared no time getting down to business. "So, would you like to tell me what took my cousin and my best friend so long to get down to breakfast and look ever so cozy with each other once they get down there?"

Lily giggled and said, "Well, if you must know, I talked to James last night."

Amanda turned to her friend and gave her a tight hug. "Lil, that's fantastic!" Amanda exclaimed in excitement.

"I know!" Lily said equally excited. "I'm so glad I actually told him. I feel _so _relieved."

"What, that he didn't give up on you?" Amanda questioned her.

"Yes" Lily admitted desperately. "I was terrified that he had. I delayed it as long as I could last night"

"Are you kidding me!" Amanda exclaimed in disbelief, "Did you not believe what I told you? Lily, he has been pining over you for the past four years. Trust me, I've seen it."

"Well never mind that now, it doesn't really matter now does it?" Lily asked walking ahead of her friend with a smile on her face.

"You, my friend, are far too giddy." Amanda told her friend playfully jogging to catch up with her friend.

"You could be too if you just told Sirius you liked him." Lily shot back at Amanda.

"I will never tell Sirius." Amanda told her appalled at the idea.

"Right, just like the fact that I would never fall for James" Lily said teasingly as they approached the portrait of the fat lady. "Lions" she told her and the portrait swung open.

"Lily, I really have my book in my bag, I just needed to talk to you immediately."

"And you couldn't tell me that so we could save a lot of effort and go into the courtyard?" Lily questioned.

"At least we got some exercise" Amanda said laughing.

"C'mon," Lily said, "We have to get down to

Transfiguration"

"What, missing James already? Transfiguration doesn't start for another 15 minutes and we're just a flight of stairs away" Amanda teased.

Lily blushed furiously and said, "Shut up"

Later that afternoon during their off period James, Sirius, and Remus were relaxing in the Head Dorms.

"So James," Sirius said, "what did you and Lily do that both of you were all over each other this morning?"

"Nothing," James said, "what would make you think we did something?"

"I just said, you and Lily were all over each other this morning and you weren't even like that at the beginning of your relationship"

James knew that if he didn't tell his friends what had actually been going on for the past month Sirius would probably assume and start talking to people about it. "To tell you the truth Sirius we just got together that's all."

"What do you mean got together?" Sirius asked, "You've been together for ages"

"Not exactly Sirius" James said awkwardly.

"This means…?" Sirius started for him.

"That means that we actually haven't been going out for a month, we actually have only been going out for less then a complete day. That day that we came back from Hogsmede, we weren't really together. We realized that you were trying to set us up so we just pretended that we were going out so that way you would get off our backs."

"So you're saying we were a burden were u? That all we were, were a bother to you, trying to set you up with the girl you've been pining after for years now and now likes you back" Sirius went off on him, "Well don't you worry about us being a bother any more. Don't come to me if Lily breaks up with you, I was just trying to stop you from mopping. We all had one hell of a summer and even before that you were mopping. I was just looking out for your well being" With that Sirius stormed out of the Heads Common Room and back to his own.

Angry with himself, James asked Remus bitterly, "I suppose you're angry with me too?" But he immediately softened his voice once he heard how harsh it was, "Sorry, I'm just mad at myself"

"That's alright," Remus said understandingly, "to tell you the truth, I knew that you and Lily weren't together all along"

"Really?" James asked curiously.

"Oh yes, remember, being what I am I can read emotion much easier then humans and there was far too much attention between you for you to have been together" Remus said easily.

"Remus" James said warningly like he did every time Remus spoke poorly of himself, "you are human, you just have your furry little problem along for the ride"

Remus brushed it off by changing the topic, "Don't worry about Sirius, he'll come around." After all he'd known James for 7 years, it quite easy to know what he's thinking about.

"Yeah, c'mon, it's almost time for lunch and it takes a long time to get to the Great Hall from here" James said getting up and heading towards the door.

"Alright" Remus said and followed after him.

Later that afternoon the 7th year Gryffindor students had potions. When James walked over to Sirius to go sit with him Sirius got up and walked away, sitting next to Remus.

Hanging his head, he sat next to Lily who asked, "James, what's wrong?"

"Sirius is pissed off at me because of what we did." James said glumly.

"What?" Lily asked in disbelief.

"Yeah, I dunno, I think it's the fact that we lied to him that makes him mad."

"I didn't think about that" Lily said, feeling bad. "Amanda didn't act like this when she found out"

"Well Amanda had to be okay with it, she's my cousin. She had to talk to us sometime" James said, "but Sirius is my best mate and nothing says he has to talk to us again." He finished dramatically.

"You are hopeless James" Lily stated.

"No I'm not!" James protested.

"You just said that Sirius is your best mate, he's going to come around. Just apologize, I'm sure he'll understand, I'm going to apologize to him if it helps"

James sighed but then said, "I guess"

"Thank you" Lily said, "Pass me the stirring spoon, we're almost done."

After dinner that evening, Sirius was flying around the quiddich pitch when James found him.

Flying up to Sirius, James said, "Can I talk to you for a second?"

"Oh are you and Lily actually still not together or something? Because I never know where the both of you stand in your relationship now" Sirius said angerly

"Sirius will you just shut it for a moment please?" James said frustrated.

"Actually I don't think I will" Sirius said, "free right of speech you know, I think I'll just sit here and yell at you because I have nothing better to do because my best mate out smarts me by pretending to get together by the person I set him up with and then a month later get together for real. So if I can't even get my best friend together why should I bother?"

"Sirius, I'm sorry alright, it was Lily's idea I swear it was, she wanted to get Amanda, Zoë and Lizzy off her back, but she's sorry too."

"What ever" Sirius huffed and turned around in the air.

"Is that what's really bothering you, that we pretended to be together when we really weren't?"

"A bit" Sirius said truthfully. "But the main thing is that now that you're going to be with Ms. Goodie Two Shoes all the time, when are you going to spend time with us? You're never going to allow us to break the rules ever again. We'll always have to be studying and we won't ever have time to just have fun. Just the four guys like it used to be."

"That won't happen Sirius"

"Yeah, how can you be so sure? You'll spend all your time with Lily, between head business and now she's your girlfriend, and I've seen the Potter Curse in action. You'll fall in love, get married, have kids and forget all about me"

"No I won't you dolt, I've already gotten pasted the falling in love part and I still have time for my best mate don't I?"

"Yeah" Sirius admitted. "Wait, did you just say you love her?"

James blushed at what he realized he said, "I dunno, never really thought about it I guess"

"Boy, Prongs is already turning into a sap" Sirius said jokingly.

"Besides, if I'm spending all my time with Lily, who am I going to play quiddich with?" James said.

"Yeah, I guess your right." Sirius said calming down.

"You bet" James said. "C'mon, let's go, I want to see Lily and I know for a fact you want to see Amanda"

"No I don't!" Sirius denied and the two flew to the ground like nothing happened.

(A/N: Well that's chapter 11, sorry if it's bad, I just felt I needed to get a chapter out there, as one of my reviewers asked me when I was going to update and I realized it's been over a month since I last updated. Well there you go, there will be some Amanda/Sirius stuff going on as you can sort of tell right now. Wedll I'm off. Spring break is the week after next so I'll update then. And my excuse for not updating is that I have been really buzy with stuff. Like my sports season has started but now I should have a little more free time because most of my practices are going to be right after school and ending at 5:30 so more updates to come But for now, read review, and enjoy! Love all my readers to death thank you)


	12. Now We're Getting Somewhere!

(Well I'm starting writing this when I should be doing my lit homework so lets see how far I can go. I hated chapter 11 but I needed it to show you all the feelings and relationships so it might be updated later on but for now I'm just leaving it at that Read Review and enjoy!)

Now We're Getting Somewhere!

James entered the Gryffindor Commonroom a week later looking for Sirius, who was sitting in a chair in front of the fire.

"Sirius, I need to talk to you" he told his friend as he spotted him.

"It's not another thing about Lily is it?" Sirius asked tired of the questions he was getting from James.

"No you dolt, it's actually about you"

"What did I do this time and are you actually going to punish me for it? I mean come on, I'm your best mate. The more time you put me in detention, the less time you have to spend with me." Sirius said thinking he had been caught for a prank he had pulled.

"You didn't do anything wrong, but will you finally admit that you like my cousin so Lily can stop pestering me about it?"

"Which cousin?" Sirius asked stupidly.

"Amanda, you idiot" James said to him. "Who else would it be"

"I don't like Amanda!" Sirius exclaimed, shocked that he was being confronted about this.

"Which is why you stare at her almost all the time when she's not looking and get a seat exactly in back of her in class so you can purpously look at her and it not be your fault?" James questioned Sirius, determined to get him to admit he liked her.

"Alright, maybe I do like her, but I mean she's your _cousin_. Which means, she's like my cousin too!" Sirius said.

"Sirius, are you that stupid? Yes, she's my cousin, but you've only known her since you were eleven. It's not like you grew up with her. So technically, she's not like your cousin too, she's just someone that you see at school and during the holidays"

"Fine" Sirius said, admitting defeat, "I like Amanda, I like her a hell of a lot and I know she doesn't like me."

"And she told you this?"

"Well no, but I know she wouldn't like me. Really, I mean I don't mean to become all soft on you, Prongs, but I had to put up with this for you and Lily, but really, she doesn't like me, not like that anyway."

"I think she likes you. Not only can I tell by the way she acts when she's around you, but she told Lily she does and Lily told me, which now that I know for a fact that she likes you, I'm confronting you to admit that you like her and to ask her out."

"I dunno Prongs. I'll have to wait a little while. I mean up until this year, she hated me."

"Well Sirius, up until this year, Lily hated me too, and Amanda doesn't hate you, she only pretends to strongly dislike you when Lily is around, and that was only before this year. Or do you not remember the parts of the summer holiday that she spends at my house? She doesn't hate you then"

"Well I guess your right, but it's ten minutes to nine and you have to start patrolling with Lily. Even though I know for a fact that you don't patrol when you're out there, you're just snogging in a broom cupboard that you kicked students out of. A bit hypocritical if you ask me" Sirius said to him.

"Lily and I don- "James protested, but his face growing redder by the second.

"James, it's my turn with the map, if you don't remember"

"Oh" James said lamely. "Well I should go, but think about what I said alright?"

"Alright, but I'm not promising an attitude change here"

"Just that you think about it is all that I'm requesting, because frankly I can't stand you moaping over this any longer"

"Fine" Sirius huffed, "But you'd better run or Lily is going to kill you"

"I'm gone" and with that James turned and walked out the portrait hole.

James ran into the head's common room only to find Lily sitting in a chair waiting for him.

She looked pointedly at him and said, "Your late, but I'll let this one slide only because you look like you've ran half way across Hogwarts and it's only 9:05"

"Thanks" James said catching his breath, "but if you were angry, I have a decent excuse"

"Oh really, what is that?" Lily asked playfully.

"Guess you'll just have to wait and I'll tell you during rounds." James said moving towards her and covering her lips with his.

"C'mon, let's get started" Lily said after pulling away.

"Alright" James said.

Half an hour later while walking down the charms corridor Lily asked James, "So what was that excuse that you had before?"

"Oh" James said, "I got Sirius to admit that he likes Amanda" he said casually, "it was getting a bit annoying if you ask me, anyone who's seen them knows that they like each other.

"That's fantastic! Now that they've admitted that they like each other, James, I think it's time for a little payback"

"What ever do you mean?" James asked her, confused.

"What comes around goes around" Lily said, "I think we should set them up, just like they set us up."

"Lily Evans, I didn't think you had it in you." James said in disbelief.

"Well, I'm more than I appear, aren't I?" Lily said coyly.

"Yes you are," he said, pulling her close, wrapping his arms around her waist so she was facing him. "and that just makes me love you even more"

(A/N: End of chapter! Ha! Do you think I'm really that cruel to just leave you like that the first time he says I love you to her? Don't answer that because some reviews won't necessarily be on my side lol. Well here's Lily's reaction)

Lily felt breathless all of a sudden, "What did you say?"

James blushed as he realized what he said, taking a chance he whispered into her ear, "I love you Lily Evans"

Lily felt her heart skip a beat at the sound of his words in her ear.

"I love you, and I'm falling even more in love with you every day." He repeated, exactly as before.

"I'm glad you said that James Potter, because I think I'm falling in love with you too." She spoke softly directly to his face.

Suddenly the world around them disappeared and all that was there was themselves, and slowly, just like in a romantic movie, he placed his lips on hers and they slipped into a broom closet and didn't come out until some time later.

(A/N: Yeah, I know, its short, but I mean I like it. I just hope you do too. More Amanda/Sirius fluff to come, don't worry, this chapter was originally going to be about getting Sirius and Amanda together, but I let my fingers do the writing. This is what happens when you and the guy you like can go like a total of six hours, a school day, and not talk to each other. The only reason it's like that is because he goes to another school. Okay, enough with my life. I hope you enjoyed the chapter, Spring Break starts at 1:45 tomorrow, so I can possibly have a chapter up sometime this weekend or next week. Review please!)


	13. Take a Chance, It Won't Kill You

(A/N: Your author is very sorry and loves all of your reviews as well as her readers and desperately hopes that you will forgive her because she is only a high school student who is trying to pass Freshman Biology and Social Science 2. It's a little short I know, but summer's coming. I'll update then.)

Take a Chance, It Won't Kill You

Weeks had gone by and Christmas was fast approaching. Lily and James were doing great, Sirius and Amanda on the other hand, were not, they still hadn't told each other how they felt and were being pushed even more so by Lily and James.

One night a week before the holidays, all the 7th year Gryffindors were in the heads common room talking after dinner.

"I'm hungry" Sirius announced.

"Black, you just had dinner" Amanda said appalled.

"I'm still hungry" Sirius said, "I'm going down to the kitchens, who wants to come with?"

"I'll go!" Zoë said who didn't make it to dinner.

"Does anyone want us to bring up anything?" Sirius asked.

"No Black, now go away." Amanda

"Should I send up some hot chocolate for everyone?" Zoë asked.

"Yes please" Amanda said and a murmur of agreement came from everyone else.

"Alright, we'll be back up in a little bit then" Zoë said and disappeared out of sight.

"I don't see how you can be so mean to him, Amanda" Lily told her.

"Why not?" She asked.

"Because it's creating even more tension then there was before and it's getting quite awkward for me, who actually knows the truth on why you're so mean."

"Sorry, but you were mean to James so it's not like you can speak much can you?" Amanda said coolly.

"Let's go for a walk, shall we?" Lily asked her.

"'Alright" Amanda said as she and Lily walked out.

"Why are you so upset?" Lily asked her best friend outside the statue.

"You and your precious boyfriend are practically forcing me to tell Sirius how I feel about him that's what" Amanda said forcefully.

"No we're not!" Lily exclaimed.

"Then what's with the "why are you so mean to Sirius" thing going on here?"

"We're just trying to help, and it's not like we're saying it in front of him!"

"So you think that just because you aren't hinting that I should tell him how I feel about him around him that makes everything alright?"

"Well no, but you really have to do something because I can't stand the two of you just sitting there pretending that there's nothing going on between the two of you when there clearly is!" Lily practically yelled.

"Have you ever stopped to think that I may not want to make a fool out of myself by confessing how I feel about him only for him to say that he doesn't like me?" Amanda questioned her.

Lily relaxed and said softly, "But he does like you."

"No he doesn't" Amanda said just as softly, turning away.

"Yes he does, don't you see, he told James that he likes you and James told me." Lily said. "That's why we've been so forceful, because we see that the two of you like each other so much that we figured that since neither of you knew how each other felt, that we should help out, or at least hint to one of you so you can do something about it."

"You swear he likes me?"

"Yes, I know he likes you, James wouldn't have been able to get it out of him if he didn't like you."

"Alright, but I'm not going to do anything tonight. By the end of the Christmas holidays I will, but just not tonight. C'mon, let's go back inside the common room, Sirius should be back soon."

"We're ok?" Lily asked linking arms with her.

"Yeah, we're fine" Amanda said and the two entered the common room.

An hour later the group was sitting in the common room, Lily lying in James's arms, talking about the Christmas Holidays.

"Who's going home for Christmas?" Lily asked.

"Well I'm going home and Sirius is coming with me." James said.

"I'm at James's for the holidays too. Everyone stays there every year."

"I'm going home" Zoë said.

"I am too, but I'm going to James's after Christmas." Remus said.

"I'm going to America for Christmas, I have family there" Lizzy said.

"What are your plans?" Amanda asked Lily.

"Well, I _was_ going to stay here, but since I'll be alone, I'll write my parents to go home. Problem is, my sister is planning her wedding and I don't want to be there, she hates me." Lily said.

"Well," James said casually, "you could come home with me."

"I couldn't intrude; I mean your whole family will be there."

"You won't intrude; I was planning on asking you anyway, this just seems like the perfect opportunity."

"Are you sure?" Lily asked, "I don't want to be a burden, and I don't want to make any more trouble for your parents."

"You won't be trouble, Lily." Sirius said. "Mrs. P won't even notice you're there with all the family that will be there. Peter's coming when Remus is, and Amanda will be there, come join us."

"I guess, but you must write your mother and ask her James, please?"

"Already did. I asked her about a month ago and was waiting until we talked about the holidays to bring it up." James told her.

"Alright, I'll go write my parents." Lily said getting up from James's arms and going into her room.

"Well on that note, I think I should get back to the dorm." Amanda said.

"Same here" Sirius said, and Zoë, Lizzy, and Remus got up as well.

"See you tomorrow James." Remus said as he and the rest of the group left.

James went to Lily's door and knocked. "Lily?" James asked.

Lily opened the door, "Yeah?" she asked.

"Everyone left." James said, they said they needed to get back to the dorms."

"Alright", she said, leaving the door open as she headed back to her bed.

James took the open door as in invitation to come in, but just stood at the door way watching Lily write.

"What?" Lily asked looking up, feeling James watching her.

"You just look beautiful, Lily, that's all"

Blushing, Lily said, "Thanks"

"Is there something wrong?" James asked as he saw her write hesitantly in the letter.

"I just feel like I should stop home for a moment when I get home, that all. I feel like something bad might happen to my parents. I'm just being silly, I'm sure."

"Lils, that's not silly, look at the world around us, outside of Hogwarts. It's not safe out there. Tell you what, I'll take you to visit your parents. When we get to my house, we'll drop off our things, and we'll apperate to your house so you can see you parents. How does that sound?" James said, walking over to where she was sitting and sitting at the edge of the bed.

"That sounds wonderful James, thank you." She said, leaning over and giving him a hug.

Giving her a kiss James said, "I'm going to go to bed, Good Night Lily."


	14. The Holidays are Here

(A/N: Ok, I'm starting this chapter the day after I posted chapter 13, May 31, 2006, hopefully I'll have this chapter done before I graduate in 2009. Ok, well finals are next week Wednesday, Thursday, and Friday so after that I can update all the time. Here's chapter 14. Read, review, and enjoy.)

Chapter 14

The Holidays are Here

A week had past since Lily told Amanda about Sirius and the group of 7th year Gryffindors was on the Hogwarts Express, heading towards Kings Cross. Lily, about to meet the Potters for the first time, was panicking.

"What if they don't like me?" Lily asked James. "What if they are mad because I was so mean to you for the past 6 years? What if they think I'm not good enough for you? What if-"

"Lils," James said with a laugh, "chill out. They'll love you, I promise. I've written nothing but how beautiful and smart you are for the past 7 years."

Lily blushed, James gave her compliments all the time, but she still hadn't gotten used to it. "Thanks" she said softy.

"Let's go for a walk" he suggested to her.

"Alright" she said, "to the heads compartment?" she asked him.

"Sounds wonderful" he said, opening the compartment door for her and shutting it behind him.

"Walk my ass" Sirius said, 10 galleons they went to go snog in the heads compartment."

"Bet you're right" Remus said. "What do you say Lizzy, shall we go for a walk as well?"

"Yeah, lets go" Lizzy said.

"Hold on there children" Sirius said.

"Yes, Sirius?" Remus asked innocently.

"The two of you aren't going anywhere" Amanda said, realizing what Sirius was talking about.

"Why not?" Lizzy asked.

"Well I should say that the both of you aren't going anywhere until we get some answers" Sirius said.

"How long have you been together?" Zoë asked her friend.

"3 months" Lizzy said, realizing that she couldn't hide the truth from someone who knew her so well.

"You didn't tell us because?" Sirius asked.

"Well, we were all so busy getting Lily and James together and then we just sort of forgot that you didn't know. I mean we barely even hang out anymore with our schedules so different…" Lizzy trailed off.

"Well we have some serious girl talk to get to now don't we?" Amanda said. "After Christmas we'll have a girls' night at my Aunt's."

"Alright, well if you _don't _mind, we're going to go." Lizzy said, dragging her and Remus outside the compartment and out of sight.

"Well that was interesting" Zoë said.

"I can't believe she hid that from us that whole time" Amanda said in disbelief.

""Me either" Zoë said, "Wonder why she hid it from us."

"I dunno, maybe she has a good reason" Amanda said

"Hopefully' Zoë said

Back in the Head's compartment, James and Lily were resting in each others arms quietly after having quite a good snog.

"Hey James?" Lily asked breaking the silence between them.

"Yeah?" James said.

"I'm scared" Lily said.

"Of what?" James asked her.

"What's going to happen to the world. The magical world and the Muggle world."

"I am too, Lily. But I made up my mind over the summer that I would do something about it when I get out of school, and that I would do something about Voldemort, that I wouldn't let him hurt anyone else, or anyone else's families the way he hurt mine."

"Do you mind if I join you on that?" Lily asked him.

"Not at all, I can tell you right now it will be dangerous, but I'll be glad to have you with me."

"I'll be glad to be there, we better get back to the compartment before Sirius comes up with dirty ideas for where we are." Lily said standing up.

"Unfortunately, he probably already has those ideas in his mind." James said, he too standing up, facing Lily and placing his arms at her waist.

"Thanks," Lily said locking eyes with him, "for everything that you've done for me."

"I'd run half way around the world and back if you wanted me too Lily" He said with sincerity. "I love you"

Lily looked into his eyes and said, I love you too, James" and kissed him.

After what seemed like hours, Lily pulled back. "We really need to get back to the compartment, James. I don't want to make it seem like we abandoned our friends." Lily said reluctantly.

James sighed. "Your right, I guess, poor Amanda and Zoë, we left them alone with Sirius."

Lily laughed, "Well we better go rescue them now shouldn't we?" Taking him by the hand and walking down the train corridor.

Still rapped up in each other, the pair stepped into the compartment.

"Well look who's finally back!" Sirius said.

"Shut up Padfoot, we weren't gone that long." James said.

"Well the trolly already passed us so you're going to have to go find your own food." Sirius said.

"I'll go get some from the Head's compartment." James said.

"Wait, if Lily and James are our best friends, why are we in this compartment if we can have the heads compartment?"

"I dunno" Lily said, "Just didn't occur to us I guess."

"Sure," Amanda said teasingly, "you just wanted a private place to go snog."

"And what if I planned it that way, just for Lily and I?"

"James!" Lily said shocked, hitting him playfully.

"Alright you love birds, we have to get changed, we're almost at Kings Cross." Sirius said and left the compartment with his muggle clothes.

A little more than fourty-five minutes later, the Hogwarts Express slowed to a stop and James and Lily were, somehow, the only two people in the compartment.

"I'll get your trunk Lily" James said to her.

"I'm not ready James, I'm really not." She said quickly, starting to fret again over meeting his parents.

"Lils," James said looking at her in the eye, "you'll be fine. My parents will love you, I love you"

Lily smiled, not being used to hearing those words come from him. "I love you too, James."

"Now lets go, it'll have to happen eventually" James said to her.

"Let's go" She said, placing her hand in his.

Five minutes later James and Lily had found the rest of the 7th year Gryffindors and left he platform.

"They're this way" James said to Lily, steering her in the direction of a middle aged couple.

"Hey mum, hey dad, this is Lily, Lily, these are my parents"

"Hello Mr. and Mrs. Potter" Lily said.

"Please dear, call me Clare" Mrs. Potter said.

"Nice to meet you Lily, call me Ben." Mr. Potter said. "Shall we get to the car? James, help me with the trunks, will you please?"

"Sure" James said and walked with his dad to the car, leaving the rest to follow.

After everything was loaded into the car, David drove to a dark, narrow ally on one of the less busy streets of London. There he parked the car.

"What are we doing?" Lily asked.

"Dad developed a really cool charm that works like apperating" James said. "It's new and the Ministry is testing it for approval for the NCA"

"Really?" Lily said, interested. "How does it work?"

"Simple really," Ben said, "all you have to do is just tap the center of the wheel while apperating to where you want to go, but the car has to have the apperation charm on it, which is why it needs approval by the NCA"

Ben taped the wheel of the car and with a pop, everyone found themselves driving up a winding driveway which lead to a mansion of at least 5 stories.

"Welcome Lily, to Potter Manor." James said, "come on, I'll show you where your room is, Dove or one of the other House Elves will get your things"

"James this is huge!" Lily said getting out of the car and walking into the house with Amanda, Sirius, and him.

"Your room is just next to my room, our balconies are connecting." James said walking up the stairs with the group following. "Sirius has the bedroom across from mine and Amanda has the bedroom next to yours. There's a passage way between them so you can reach each other at night if you want to. My parents are on the second floor, while we're all on the fourth. Amanda's parents are on the second floor with my parents and so are most of the adults in my family. All of the younger cousins are on the 3rd floor and Ben and Timothy are going to be on either side of Sirius. Angelina and Elizabeth are coming, so don't fret Amanda, and I think they already are here now. I think, according to the letter my parents sent me at school, they are next to you Amanda and the room next to that." James said, finally stopping at a door. "Amanda, you're in here this year, is that alright with you?"

"Sure, I guess, beat having to be next door to Timothy like last year" Amanda said and went into her room.

"Sirius, I don't have to show you your room so get in it" James said."And my lovely Lily, this is your room."

"Your parents trust you to have connecting balconies with me?" Lily asked.

"Well, not exactly, you see, Dove was in charge of the room assignments because she's been here the longest and I told her I'd give her a year supply of chocolate frogs if she made it seem like Amanda was in the room your in and you were in Amanda's room." James said holding her.

"Well, I have to admit, I like this arrangement better." Lily said before kissing him.

"Do you want to see something?" James asked, I think you'll like it"

"Alright," Lily said as James dragged her down the hall, "Where are we going?"

"It's a surprise" James said laughing at her impatience.

"Here" James said, stopping in front of a door. "Close your eyes"

Lily did as she was told.

James opened the door and lead her into the room. "Open them"

"James," she said amazed. "This is amazing!"

"In here is every book ever written, from the magical world, _and_ from the muggle world." James said. (A/N: Imagine Beauty and the Beast, the library from that)

"This library is amazing James!" Lily said as she marveled at the large circular room filled with books.

"I thought you'd like it" James said with a smile.

"I love it" Lily said going over to one of the shelves, "here, have you read this book?" showing him a copy of _To Kill A Mocking Bird_.

"My mum read it to me when I was little. Every night, before I went to bed I used to come in here and pick a book for her to read out of." James said, "And when she was away on a job, I had Dove read to me. This is the only manor in all of England that has house elves that know how to read."

"I wanted to ask you, who is Dove?" Lily asked.

"She's our head house elf here. She took care of me when I was a baby." James explained, "We might run in to her later."

"Alright," Lily said, "Not to be rude or anything, but can we go to my house please? I just want to say hello to my parents"

"Of course" James said, "Lets just go tell Amanda and Sirius where we're going, maybe the alone time will do them some good" he said taking her hand and walking her out of the Library and down the hall.

Minutes later, James and Lily were outside of the Evan's house ringing the doorbell.

"Hello?" A woman who looked to be approaching 50 answered the door. "Lily!" exclaimed. "Come on in, I'll go get your father" she said walking away.

"James?" Lily looked at him, "breath, you're turning blue."

"Lily, I'm scared" James admitted.

"Relax, it's only my parents" Lily said. "You're head boy, that's all they know about you, well and the fact that you're my boyfriend. I didn't tell them about the past 6 years."

"Alright" James said, and was breathing normally, but still looked pale

"Hello Lily, Princess!" A man who appeared to be around 50 said giving Lily a hug, "And just who do you have with you here?"

"James Potter, sir" James said sticking out his right hand.

"Hello James, are you Lily's boyfriend?" Mr. Evan said shaking James hand.

"Yes I am, sir" James said nervously.

"Call me Harold, James" Mr. Evans said. "This is my wife, and Lily's mother, Emily"

"Hello Mrs. Evans" James said, shaking her hand as well."

"Please, call me Emily." Mrs. Evans said. "Please, come have a seat"

The four sat down in the drawing room.

"I've heard nothing but pleasant things about you, James Potter." Harold said.

"I've only heard wonderful things about you as well, Mr. and Mrs. Evans."

"So, Lily tells me you're Head Boy" Emily said.

"Yes, I am, Lily and I both are at the top of our class and do quite a lot of work together." James said.

Half an hour later, James and Lily stood up saying they had to get back.

"Lily?" James said, "I'll give you a moment to you and your parents, I'll just wait in the foyer."

"Thanks, James" Lily said.

"A pleasure meeting you, Mr. and Mrs. Evans, I hope we get the chance to speak again soon" James said.

"Pleasure meeting you as well, James" Harold and Emily said.

Ten minutes later, James and Lily were leaving the Evan's house.

"Well James, I don't know what you did to them James, but they absolutely love you" Lily said, laughing, walking down the street to the nearby alley.

"Well, I'm glad they like me, I like them too" James said.

"I don't think they even like Vernon, my sister's fiancé, as much as they like you." Lily said.

"Well, that makes me feel a lot better" James said, and for the first time since they got to the doorstep, he relaxed.

"Let's get back to your house; I'm sure you have family waiting to see you." Lily said, and apperated back to the manor.

"James!" a girl squealed and jumped into his arms.

"Hey Susan!" James said, and hugged her. Placing her down, James said, "Susan, this is Lily, Lily, this is my cousin Susan."

"Hello Lily" Susan said, are you the girl James has been talking about since forever?" Susan asked. Susan was a young girl, who appeared to be no older than 8, who had jet black hair, cut to her shoulders, and bright blue eyes.

"Yes, Susan" James said blushing, 'this is the girl I've been telling you about."

"James is right, you're very pretty" Susan said.

"Thank you" Said Lily.

"You're welcome, Lily. I'm sorry, but I have to go find my parents. They said as soon as I said hello to you to go back to them." Susan said. "I'll see you around, Lily" And Susan skipped down the stairs to her parents.

"Don't worry, I only talked about you to her and Stacy, but well yeah" James said quietly.

"Oh James, I'm so sorry" She said, giving him a hug.

"It's gotten easier" he said, "I just have to get through Christmas and I should be fine. First year's the hardest, right?"

"Yeah" She said, giving him another hug, "first year's the hardest"

"Come on, It's almost dinner."

"Shouldn't I meet the rest of your family first?" Lily asked questioningly.

"No, you'll meet them at dinner," James said, "You'll meet Angelina and Elizabeth then and the rest of the family sometime while you're here. I have a huge family, just to let you know."

"I knew that" Lily said looking uncomfortable.

"If you want to be introduced to them as Amanda's best fiend at first and then my family finds out about us in their own time, they can." James said, noticing she looked a bit uncomfortable.

"No, that's alright." Lily said, "I'll just meet everyone little by little."

"Alright" James said, "Let's head down to dinner, I'm starved." Taking Lily's hand and leading the way.

(A/N: Well that's the end of chapter 14 and I'm avoiding studying. I better get back to it. Wish me luck on finals, and please, review. I only got 2 for the last chapter. Lots of love, your author)


	15. The Forgotten Ball

(A/N: Summer is here! I'm very excited. Since today is the last day of school, and it's over, I'm celebrating by giving you a new chapter. I got an A on my literature final, not a surprise, but a random comment. Now I can update more and actually have a life. My dearest readers, have I lost you? I'm sorry it took me so long to update, but I've been busy with school. Now that it's over I'll get you some nice steady updates…hopefully. Ok, do you people want like spoilers on what's to come? Just let me know in your reviews. Even though I would actually have to make up a plot _before _I write the chapter. Welcome new reviewers. I'm really glad you like my story and don't be afraid to yell at me in reviews or send me a PM for not updating. Sometimes I get way busy and don't have time for writing. If you write stories and want me to read and review them, just tell me. Thanks for all your reviews. They make me smile and feel fuzzy inside. Lol Well, readers, I think this is the longest review I've written in a long time. See you at the bottom. Read, Review, and Enjoy.)

The Forgotten Ball

"Bout time you two show up around here." Sirius said, walking into the dinning room with them.

"Where'd you go?" Amanda said, already sitting down at the end of the table with two girls Lily had seen before.

"My parent's house" Lily said, "I wanted to see them before Christmas."

"Aren't you going to introduce us to you're friend James?" One of the girls said.

"Right, Lily, this is Angelina, she was in her 7th year while we were still in 3rd year." Angelina had brown hair that went to an inch or two, below her shoulders and hazel eyes, like James's. "This right here is Elizabeth, but given that she was a prefect as a 7th year, while we were 5th years, you probably already knew that." James was right, Lily had met Elizabeth before, but hadn't recognized her at first.

"Nice to see you again." Lily said.

"Well it's finally nice to properly meet the lovely Lily, who has stolen James's heart" Angelina said.

"Speak for yourself, I've known Lily since she hated James" Elizabeth said.

Lily paled, _Shit, what if they don't like me because I treated James so bad in the past._

Seeing Lily's face, Elizabeth laughed, "Relax, Lily. My cousin completely deserved it." Lily smiled.

"Can we eat now please?" James asked embarrassed, "I'm starving"

"We'll eat in a minute, James dear; the elves just have to bring up the food." Clare said. "But while we're all waiting, I just wanted to welcome everyone and make sure everyone has what they needs. We have the schedules for everything going on around here somewhere, but as always, if you don't want to do something, you don't have to. Tonight, we're having Corned Beef, and we're having Pot Roast on Christmas Day. Most of you know where most things are and I left a sleeping chart on the table in the Library on the first floor. Food can always-"

A man cut her off, "be brought to you by the house elves. Clare we know, now here comes the food, let's eat shall we?"

"That's my Uncle Charles. He's from my mum's side of the family. She gives the same speech every year the first day everyone arrives and he hates it." James said to Lily in her ear as dishes were placed in front of them.

Dinner past very quickly for Lily as she got to know Angelina and Elizabeth better.

Later that night, Sirius, James, and Amanda were in the lounge talking.

"Are we going back to Hogwarts for the Christmas Ball?" Amanda asked.

"I forgot about that!" Lily panicked. (A/N: I actually forgot about the ball, but a reviewer reminded me, and thankfully she did because I had writers block. Thank you, Tayla!)

"Same here" James said, "I guess we are, I think that was what everybody was doing"

"James, we needed to do decorations!" Lily exclaimed.

"Well, we have a week to get it together than don't we?" James told her. "I think we should get to the study now shouldn't we?"

"Who are we going to have helping us decorate?" Lily asked as she walked down the hall to the study with him.

"The house elves at Hogwarts" James replied.

"But won't they be busy cooking?" Lily asked.

"Hogwarts has the largest house elf staff in all of Europe. They'll be fine." James said, laughing at how panicked Lily was.

"It's not funny, James!" Lily exclaimed to him, "We have a lot of planning to do!"

"Lils, come here" James said, wrapping his arms around her, "We'll get it done, just relax"

Lily sighed, "Alright" she said, breaking away from him and walking into the study.

After finding some decoration books his mother had laying around, James gave them to Lily and said, "Here, why don't you get a start on these, while I'll owl McGonagall and warn her what everyone is thinking about doing."

"Alright, be back soon." Lily said to him, giving him a kiss.

"I'll be back before you realize I was gone" James said, leaving the room.

Back in his room, James conjured eleven red roses, he then took a rock and transformed it into a fake rose. Taking a small piece of parchment, James wrote Professor McGonagall a note telling her what most of the upper classmen were planning on doing. Taking the dozen roses in his hand, he headed back to the study.

"Lily" James said walking in with the roses in his hand. "I've loved you for 6 years, 3 months, and 16 days now, and will keep loving you until, all 12 of these roses are wilted brown, will you go to the ball with me?" (A/N: Yes, I know corny action followed by a corny speech, but seriously girls, who wouldn't want a guy to say that to you?)

"Of course I will, did you think I would go with anyone else?" Lily asked.

"Well, you and Sirius are looking quite cozy these days" James said playfully.

Lily looked at the roses, James, one of these is fake" Lily said.

"I know, that way one of them will never wilt"

"I love you James" Lily said, "But you can be quite corny sometimes."

"I love you too, Lily, and you know you love my corny actions" James said matching his hazel eyes to her piercing green ones.

Lily laughed, "Yes, I do" she said, giving him a kiss.

James deepened it, leaving the two of them to forget their ball decoration plans until later.

The next evening, Lily and James had finished planning decorations for the ball and Sirius was in James's room pacing the floor.

"I want to ask Amanda to the ball" Sirius said to James who was sitting on his bed.

"Alright?" James said, wondering why he was panicking.

"I don't know how to ask her, and I don't even know if she'll say yes!" Sirius exclaimed to James.

"Well, I can tell you that you aren't doing anything but wearing down my carpet right now, why don't you sit down?" James said calmly.

"Alright" Sirius said reluctantly, sitting down next to James on his bed. "How'd you ask Lily?"

"I gave her a dozen roses" James said, "but for Amanda, I suggest that you don't do that, because her and Lily share everything, and would know that they were both asked the same way."

"Oh" Sirius said.

"Yeah, try writing her a letter, telling her that you don't want this to just be a date to the ball because you are in the same house, but telling her that you actually want to date her."

"Doesn't that seem a little impersonal?" Sirius asked.

"Well, yes, but if you have Dove bring it to her and you be waiting outside of her room and once she finishes reading the letter, you'd just be standing in her doorway"

"That sounds aright I guess. Wow, Lily really has you wipped." Sirius said.

"Well, I was going to show you later because I'm not expecting to give it to her for at least a few months now…"

"You bought her a ring!" Sirius concluded.

"Hush Padfoot, not so loud" James said to him.

"You bastard, I thought you were going to take me with you when you went to get it!" Sirius said with a smile.

"I did too, but I was shopping for Christmas the other day and I saw it and thought of her" James said, walking to his dresser and pulling out a small, black, velvet box from the top draw and giving it to his best friend.

Sirius opened it, took one look and closed it, "James, how much did that cost you?"

"Doesn't matter, but I just had to get it, it was beautiful and I saw it on accident and totally fell in love with it."

"Cut the love crap out, you sound like a chick, but I have to agree with you, it is a pretty ring, and it fits Lily so well"

"Exactly what I was thinking, you have to promise not to tell her because she would freak out. But I'm sure of this I mean I've loved her for 6 years."

"I know you have, that's why I, Sirius Orion Black, officially call best man."

"She hasn't even said yes yet, and aren't I suppost to ask?"

"Well yeah, but we know she's going to say yes, and we also know that you would ask me so I say cut the time, save your voice and I'll assume."

"Thanks I guess. But you have a letter to work on don't you?"

"I was hoping you'd forget about that" Sirius groaned.

"Nice try, but you're going to ask her."

"And what will you do when she says no?"

"She won't say no, her best friend is my girlfriend. I know things." James said.

"Did she tell you anything?" Sirius demenaded.

"Only that she like you" James said casually. But go write that letter" James said putting the box with the ring away.

"I'll be in the study." Sirius said. "I'll come find you when I'm done."

"Sure. I'll have Lily read it over too. She's really good with these kinds of things and she's Amanda's best friend."

"Alright, well I'm going to the study" Sirius said.

"I'm going to find Ben and Timothy" James said.

"Alright, I think I saw them on the pitch."

"Thanks" James said and left his room to go find them.

Half an hour later, Sirius stepped out onto the Quidditch Pitch with a piece of parchment in hand.

"Hey Sirius," screamed Ben and Timothy, "Come join us" Ben and Timothy looked like James except face shape, eye color and height.

"I'll be there in a bit." Sirius said to them. "James, here it is"

James flew over to Sirius at once. "Looks good" James said, reading the letter. "I'll go find Lily, come with me"

The pair found Lily and Amanda playing with a group of James's younger cousins.

"Hey Lils, can I talk to you for a moment in the hall please?"

"Hey James, sure I guess" She said getting up and walking over to him.

Quietly, James explained to Lily what Sirius was planning.

Lily smiled, "I knew it would happen." She said. "Where's the letter?"

"Right here" Sirius said handing it to her as she read it quickly. "What do you think?"

"It looks good. Are you giving her anything with it?"

"Well I dunno, I was thinking about it, but I'm not sure" Sirius said.

"Flowers" Lily said. "Give her flowers. Don't give her roses because that's what James gave me, but give her sunflowers. They're her favorite." Lily said.

"Alright, a dozen sunflowers then?" he asked her.

'No, eighteen." Lily said. "It will look better."

"Alright" Sirius said. "Well if you don't have any suggestions to the letter than I'm going to go find Dove." Sirius said.

"Good luck" Lily said giving him a hug. "C'mon James, care to join me and Amanda? I'll get Amanda to leave"

"Sure" James said.

"Dinner will be in 10 minutes. Please go get refreshed now" Beary the house elf said.

"Everyone go find Mummy or Daddy alright?" Lily said to the kids.

"We have perfect timing don't we?" James whispered in her ear.

Lily giggled, "Just goes to show you that some things are meant to be."

"I'm going to get changed for dinner." James said giving her a peck on the lips, "I'll se you down there"

"Yep" Lily said, "You do realize I probably won't get to see you tonight"

"Why's that?" James asked.

"Well, Amanda's going to be freaking out over this."

"We'll in that case, I better give you this" James said, giving her a passionate kiss.

"I'll meet you on your balcony tonight" Lily said.

"What time?" James asked her.

"I dunno, probably closer to one." Lily said.

"Well, knock on my door, I'll answer" James said.

"You'd better" She said kissing him again. "Love you" she told him walking out of the room.

"Love you too" James said.

"I have a letter for you Ms. Amanda" Dove said.

"Thanks Dove" Amanda said and she picked it up from the tray it was on.

Opening the letter, Amanda started to read,

_Dear Amanda,_

_I know you must find it weird, me writing you a letter when you sleep not fifty feet away from me, but I need to tell you something and I don't think I can face you in person while admitting it for the first time._

_I like you Amanda Potter. I like you a hell of a lot. I've never really liked a girl before. Hooked up with them, sure, but not like them as I like you. Will you go to the Christmas Ball with me? I know it may seem as if I'm only asking you because Lily and James are going together, but I want to go with you to be with you. I don't want this date to be a one time thing either. So, I, Sirius Black, would be honored if you accompanied me to the Hogwarts Christmas Ball, not only as my date, but as my girlfriend._

_Love,_

_Sirius_

"So what do you say, Amanda, will you be my girlfriend and my date to the Christmas Ball?" Sirius said to her as she looked up at him.

"I…" Amanda said.

(A/N: There you go, enough there to satify you for a bit. I know the whole James with a ring thing is pretty fast, but he won't ask her for months. Well that's about it for now. Read, Review, and enjoy please! Oh yeah I started Driver's Ed and am getting my permit like sometime next week, so wish me luck if I don't post before then!)


	16. Preparations

(A/N: My lovely readers who are reading this, I'm sorry. I haven't updated in so long. It's quicker from my other updates, but still. I've been really tired and busy for the summer lately and my parents are forcing me in tonight because they think I'm tired, which I am but I figured, hey as long as I know I'll be home, why don't I write a chapter. After all, this is the chapter where you will find out how Remus asked who he's asking which I'm sure you all know already, and how he asked her. Also, I'm sure not many of you read this, but for those that do, Peter's not going to play much of a part in the story. Like he'll be there, just not as often. Someone said to me in a review that they thought that everyone was a little to proper, which I'll admit, yeah they were, but now it's the Christmas Ball and they'll act a little more laid back. Well I'm not sure how much longer I'm going to continue the story. I think I might round things up before graduation. I'm just not getting the reviews or the reads anymore so we'll see. Let me know what you think. Well I think that's just about all I have to tell you so here's chapter 16. Read, Review, and Enjoy. Thanks everyone.)

Preperations

It was 9 o'clock the morning of Christmas Eve when Lily was found pounding on James's bedroom door.

"James, we have to be at school like now!" Lily yelled through the door.

James opened the door looking half asleep and still in his night clothes, "Lils, it's only nine." James complained.

"Exactly, we have to be at school to show the house elfs where everything has to go." Lily said to him, "Now come on!"

"Why do we need so long to set up? It doesn't even start until seven tonight." James said.

"Well, we had the hall closed off starting at 9:30 and we can't waste any time. I'm even changing there." Lily said.

"How long do you expect this to take?" James asked.

"Well it could last as long as five hours and I wouldn't have time to come back here."

"You need that much time to get ready?" James asked shocked.

"Well I would need more, but Amanda's coming at noon for lunch, help us, then we can get ready together." Lily told him rolling her eyes.

"Women" He mumbled under his breath as he turned around and went to change.

"I'm giving you 5 minutes James, then we have to floo to Dumbledore's office." She warned him.

Sure enough, five minutes later, James was dressed and walking in the living room where Lily was waiting with her decoration plans.

"It's still too early" James moaned.

"We maybe if you hadn't been up flying on the quiddich pitch until 2 you would be a little more plesent." Lily said.

"But you didn't seem to mind when I made a stop at your balcony last night" James said to her.

"How do you know? I could have been sleeping" Lily said to him.

"Yet you weren't, you were with me" He said kissing her.

"Good morning" Lily said with a smile pulling away after a moment.

"It is a good morning isn't it?" James said kissing her again. "Happy Christmas"

"Happy Christmas James" Lily whispered giving him a hug.

"C'mon lets go" James said. "Or did you forget, we have to show Dumbledore our decoration plans" He teased.

"Hogwarts!" James yelled stepping in the fire, dropping a handful of floo powder into the flames, and with a burst of fire, he was gone.

"Good Morning James, Lily" Professor Dumbledore said.

"Good Morning Professor" James and Lily said.

"Do you have the plans?" He asked the pair.

"Here they are professor." Lily said, laying them out on the desk. "Everything can be conjured, we didn't have to buy anything. But we do need a little help with the ceiling" Lily explained the plans to him in her usual business manor. "You see, we wanted it to be snowing and there was no forecast of snow tonight. So we were wondering if perhaps you knew a charm that would make it appear it to be snowing, just for tonight of course."

"Well I think that can be arranged." Dumbledore said looking over the plans. "It seems that you and Mr. Potter make a very fine team" He said to Lily. "The hall will look excellent if I must say so myself."

"Thanks professor" Lily and James said.

"Well I believe that the students should be cleared out of the Great Hall by now, if you would like to head down there the house elves should be waiting for you." And with that Lily and James left his office.

Four hours later, Lily was directing the House Elves where to put certain decorations.

"Well, we wanted snow piles around the hall," Lily explained to one of them, "you see, on the table with the punch and on the stage if that's possible."

"Yes Ms. Lily" the elf squeaked and walked away.

"You need to calm down, everything's gunna be fine" James said raping his arms around her waist from the back.

Lily sighed in his arms, "are you sure? I want everything to be perfect, it's our last dance here and the first we've had in a long time."

"Well I promise, everything's gunna be fine. The hall is gunna look beautiful tonight, I swear"

"You two can't keep your hands off of each other to save your lives, can you?" a playful voice said from behind them.

"Go away Amanda" James said annoyed.

"Well of course I can't go away," Amanda said, "then there would be no point in coming here dear cousin."

"C'mon, lets go get some food" Lily said tearing herself from James and walking over to her friend.

"So that's it, my cousin gets here and I'm yesterday's news?" James asked her kiddingly.

"Let's go you big baby, come down to the kitchens with us"Lily said to him dragging him along. "Can't take him anywhere!" Lily said playfully to Amanda.

"You're telling me, I had to deal with seventeen years of him." Amanda responded laughing.

The trio stepped into a busy kitchen.

"Can Bizzy get you anything Master James and Master James's friends?"

"Can we get some sandwiches for lunch please?" James asked Bizzy.

"How am I not surprised that all the house elves know you by name down here?" Lily asked James.

"Because I'm a Mauderer" James said simply and smiled at her.

Amanda roller her eyes and muttered, "Please, the number of owls Aunt Clare gets home…"

"She doesn't get that many!" James said in protest.

"Please," Amanda complained, "she rants to my mother, who rants to me about how by some miracle I should get you to behave. She seriously talks to me like I'm your babysitter."

"Well you should be happy then because Mum hasn't gotten any owls since last year" James prided himself as Bizzy brought over a plate of sandwiches and pumpkin juice.

After they had finished their lunch Amanda looked at her watch and told Lily, "Hey, I think it's time to get ready Lil"

"What time is it?" Lily replied.

"Noon" Amanda said

"Oh shit!" Lily said, "We're really behind"

"Chill Lil" James said, "how can you be behind, it's only noon, you have six and a half hours left"

"There's 4 of us who have to get ready, plus we need to be down there at least a half hour early to keep everyone in line, and I want to go check how the hall is before, so really we only have like 5 and a half hours."

"Alright, go then," James said kissing her quickly, "but chill out, you have plenty of time, and I'll be down in the hall until about 5 so there will be someone watching the decorating and I promise I'll go according to the plan"

"'Kay" Lily said and headed out of the kitchen to the head dorm.

"We're gunna be in the head dorm for when you, Remus, and Sirius come pick us up" Amanda said and followed Lily upstairs.

"Yeah" James said, "What in bloody hell would take four girls 5 and a half hours to get ready for a dance?" he asked himself before heading back to the Great Hall.

Lily and Amanda met up with Zoë and Lizzy outside of the statue.

"Hey guys" Lily said as the statue saw her and opened. "Got you're stuff?"

"Yep, I didn't know how many things of hair stuff I should bring so I brought all that I had" Zoë said.

"Good, cause I don't know what I'm gunna do with my hair" Lizzy said.

"Well you're robes are more flow and romantic so I would have you're hair in lose curls that flow." Said Zoë.

"I love you, I knew we befriended you for a reason" Lizzy said.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, so how did Remus ask you anyway, as I'm assuming that's who you're going with" Zoë said bored.

"It was really romantic actually." Lizzy said, "on the train after we left the compartment we went to the back of the train where he had this whole display of roses set up along with a sign asking me to the ball."

"He waited that long to ask you?" Lily asked.

"Well when Dumbledore first announced the ball he asked me causually, making sure that I wouldn't say yes to anybody else that asked me, and he said that he would ask me better around Christmas, but I just didn't know when." Lizzy explained.

"Oh, that's good, for a second there I thought I would have to go beet his ass for waiting so long" Lily said.

"Well James waited longer" Lizzy pointed out.

"Yes, well weather or not he asked me, we were going together anyway, we're head students."

"Whatever, you have James wipped anyway" Lizzy said, seeing no point to carry the converstion on any longer. "lets just get ready, we still have a lot to do."

"I don't have him wipped!" Lily protested.

"Hate to break it to you Lils, but yeah, you do" Amanda said, "he would jump off a cliff if that's what made you happy"

"Shut up" Lily grumbled, "as Lizzy said, we still have lots to do."

The next five hours flew by and the girls were finally ready. James had come up a bit ago getting his dress robes and saying that the hall looked perfect, but before he could see Lily, Amanda kicked him out of the dorm.

"You think they're ready?" James asked Sirius who was trying to tie his bowtie.

"Yeah, gimme a sec, we'll go get them together"

"Sirius" Remus said annoyed, "let me help you" he said and waved his wand and the bowtie tied itself to a perfect bow.

"Thanks" Sirius said.

"What are friends for?" Remus asked him, "shall we go get the girls?"

"Yeah, let's go" James said and the trio headed towards the door. "Remember, we

The three Gryiffindor boys walked into the heads dorm and called out to the girls.

"We'll be down in just a sec" Zoë shouted down.

"Hey," said Amanda who was dressed in a deep red set of robes that complimented her hair.

Sirius was speechless, "H-h-hey" he stuttered.

"Hey to you to" Amanda smiled, "you look good" she said.

"Y-yeah, you look amazing, did you know that?" he asked.

"Thanks" Amanda said.

Lizzy came down next dressed in a set of white robes. "Hey Remus" she said getting his attention.

"Hi" he said unable to say anything else.

"Hey everyone" Zoë said coming down the short staircase that lead up to Lily's room. (A/N: I didn't mention it before, but it's there, just go with me people) "Robert's waiting for me in front of the Ravenclaw commonroom. I'm going to go meet him there. See you all down there"

James turned his attention back to the staircase where he saw Lily in a set of dark green dressrobes that brought out her eyes. Her hair was up in a bun with loose thin curls coming out of it. James couldn't stop stareing at her, to him she was beautiful in a pair of sweatpants and her hair up in a messy bun, but she looked absolutely stunning at the top of the stairs.

"H-h-hi" he stuttered, his voice unusually high.

"Hey" she smiled at him.

Clearing his throat he said, "You look amazing, not that you usually don't, but you just look…wow" James said not having any other words for her.

"Thanks, you look handsome yourself" Lily giggled. "C'mon, I want to see the hall and we have to get down to the Great Hall to control the crowd." She said giving James a sweet kiss and dragging him by the hand excitedly out of the common room and down the corridor.

"Ten galleons they get married by the end of next year." Amanda said to the remaining crowd."

"Fifteen that he proposes before school lets out" Sirius said to her.

"No way, I know it'll happen, they're so happy" Amanda told him.

"I know, he already bought a ring" Sirius told her.

"No way!" Amanda said in disbelief.

"Check if you'd like. He knows it won't be anytime soon because it's too soon, but it's in his dresser back home if you'd like to check, just don't tell Lily."

"I know, she'll freak" Amanda replied, "let's catch up to them before they realize we're missing and think we've gone off into a broom cubbord."

"I wouldn't exactly object to that idea" Sirius said.

"Shut up Black" she said dragging him out of the common room and back with their friends.

(A/N: So this was Chapter 16, opinions people? Hope you enjoyed this chapter, new one will be up as soon as I have ideas for it. Ovbously it'll be the ball and maybe after it also, but the chapter after that is Christmas Day. Well Re-read, review, and enjoy! Love, your crazy author)


End file.
